


Fools Rush In

by Yvei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi, M/M, oreshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvei/pseuds/Yvei
Summary: In which Rakuzan wins the Winter Cup and one thing led to another.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

The stadium is filled with roaring sounds of cheers rooting for his team and yet there’s a tightness in his chest. With minutes left on the clock, they could overcome Rakuzan, especially now—their team is in perfect sync. They could win. Those hours of rigorous training can finally pay off, Kiyoshi’s struggle wouldn’t be in vain, and Kuroko’s efforts will reach fruition. Isn’t that what he wanted? But as his eyes watch the opposing team, he can’t help but feel the same unyielding resolution oozing from their very being. They too, want to win. Their eyes are far from dead, rather, there’s a hunger. And Furihata knows it too well.

_Seirin,_

The crowd yells, the energy feeding his team's confidence. This game had gone on for too long and if it were anybody else, the team would have lost but that isn’t the case. They’re holding on, running on sheer will because no human could ever last so long after having given everything. The opportunity is here and it should be invigorating. He should be cheering, giving every ounce of fighting spirit but Furihata finds his voice stuck in his throat. It’s suffocating.

Rakuzan as they are now look so familiar to him,  the unrelenting persistence, a struggle to win. An optimism screaming from their eyes. Even Akashi, the proud emperor, has the same burning fire in his eyes—the boy that once saw victory, as though it was his god-given right, was now fighting to find the same light, only this time his intentions doesn’t seem so singular.

It was clear to him now, like words written on paper. The chanting of the crowds can both validate and nullify to which Furihata found Rakuzan at the mercy of the latter. Rakuzan’s bench has been tamed, they seem to be waiting for an end, the inevitable but the court paints a different scene. They are vigorous, dynamic, and electrifying—indomitable will in the flesh. Furihata forgets that these players aren't the average Joe, that talent is only a factor but now he's reminded that when talent meets heart, it's breathtaking. 

Sympathy was the feeling on him and it was overwhelming. Seirin is no longer the underdog of this fight and the unthinkable reaches his thoughts; however, his nerves were quicker, not giving him time to think twice. So he gave a shout.

_Rakuzan,_

The name so foreign on his lips and yet it felt legitimate. It wasn’t wrong.

His bench was quiet now, he can only guess the expressions on each individual but he refuses to stop. If it were him, no matter the circumstances, no one should be subjected to something so one sided. Even if it came from one person. And soon enough, voices joined in on his cheering. Furihata worked the courage to look at the opposing team and found the members giving him an odd look, a confusion but the bewilderment didn’t last long as their expressions were different now, a confident smile on their lips.  _It was now or never,_ their expression read. 

Do or die,

Furihata knows he’s in for a storm.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Seirin’s changing room was quiet. It took Furihata’s all to keep standing in the same room as them because in a sense, he might be the reason for their loss. His head hanged on his shoulders, afraid to meet disapproving looks that may be directed towards him. But instead, Riko gives them a congratulatory speech. Her tone unchanged, the same timber for when she holds unstaggering confidence, be it in her plans or her coaching in general. And surprisingly, the entire team seem to take the loss easily as they continue to chatter as usual alongside Izuki's puns. It’s reassuring Furihata thought but he knows he can’t always trust what he sees.

They were packing now, most of the team had gone ahead and Furihata was left with Kuroko in the room. He gave Kuroko a shy glance before gathering his voice to speak.

 “Um, Kuroko, are you angry?” he asks almost in a whisper.

 “No, not at all”

 Furihata wishes he could believe his words but it's wishful thinking, especially not after his stunt.

 “You’re lying” he says, too quickly. He hadn’t meant for it to be so direct but he wanted answers.

Kuroko turned to him, a knowing smile on his lips as he moved closer to him.

“Furihata-kun, there’s nothing to be angry about. We lost simply because Rakuzan had also given their all. And Akashi-kun was the clear victor between us because for once he wanted to win and he fought for it _with_ his team...” Kuroko trails off, seemingly in thought, but when the silence lingered too long, Kuroko is reminded that he is still eagerly waiting for him to continue “It’s the first time, in a long while, that I had seen Akashi-kun look so content. When you cheered for Rakuzan, you’ve just given him and his team that last push. So no, Furihata-kun, it’s not your fault we lost. They were contenders as we were.”

Kuroko really knows how to comfort someone when needed and although his words are genuine, he can’t really bring himself to accept it. Their seniors had wanted this win more than anyone else, especially for Kiyoshi because his injury will limit him and this year was sort of a last hurrah. If he were to be hated by the team, he wouldn’t blame them. Furihata could only shake his head in disbelief as Kuroko was too nice of a guy to actually put any blame on him.

“But of course, Furihata-kun, it does hurt and I think everyone is still sore from it but it’s natural. Just give them time to adjust and I'm sure, they’ll be fine. Besides, the only one who thinks the reason we lost is anything but skill and teamwork, is you, yourself Furihata-kun” Kuroko outstretches his arms and soon had them around Furihata’s tense frame “It’s okay Furihata-kun. Don’t shoulder everything because we’re a team and losing isn’t anything to feel bad about. We offered everything we had and so did they. That’s all there was to it.”

Furihata griped tightly at Kuroko's embrace as he's reduced to a sobbering mess, crying on his shoulder as an unbearable weight was lifted from him and he was thankful that he had teammates like Kuroko. Truly.

When they left the room, they found their teammates not too far from them. They were waiting. And as they shortened the gap, they were greeted with relief and a few complaints of them taking too long but other than that, they seem okay, just as Kuroko said. None of them had given Furihata any kind of condescending look and perhaps he really did overthink everything. For that, he was more than grateful.

As his thoughts were preoccupied, Furihata fails to notice the figures coming towards them. Only when he felt a firm grip at his shoulder did it take hold of his attention.

“Furihata-kun, am I correct?” Akashi asks, the intruding hand retreating back to his side.

“Huh? Eh?!” he replies, somewhat. His heart nearly skipping a beat being so close to Rakuzan's captain, vividly remembering the glint of the scissor that barely scrapped Kagami's cheek. He's unsure of how exactly to answer or rather, why was he in this situation?

“I owe you my utmost gratitude” Akashi offers a hand and it stayed there, hovering as he could only stare dumbfounded.

“Furihata-kun, he means thank you” Kuroko voices, his hand guiding his own towards Akashi’s “It’s a handshake. You should accept it.”

“I-I know! But, w-why?” He says, fumbling, pulling his hand back to him not knowing what this all meant as Kuroko and Akashi gave each other a knowing glance.

“Back there, what you did was unexpected but it’s what we needed to hear. I thought you mad when you screamed for Rakuzan but when I looked closer at you, I found that it was sincere. Though your intentions were different, you had succeeded in riling up both my teammates and the entire bench.” 

“Honestly,” Mibuchi interrupted, his arms in a criss cross but seemingly unthreatening “It was so unfitting, to be cheered on by the opposing team and by _you_ , at that. But Sei-chan is right, you really did help us back there”

A boisterous laugh soon came after “Yeah, yeah!” Hayama yells, a huge grin on him “You’re just a chihuahua but damn can you shout”

Then a hand smacked at his shoulder “I second that!” it was Nebuya and Furihata swore that he nearly dislocated his shoulder with that.

“Hayama, Nebuya neither of you are being helpful” Akashi says, an exasperated sigh leaving him “With all due respect, Furihata-kun, thank you”

Akashi’s hand still hovered and though he may not fully understand as to why he needed to be thanked so much, Furihata couldn’t keep the boy waiting for long and so in defeat, he took the expectant hand in his own. It was a normal hand shake, but for some reason the implicit tight squeeze on his hand was telling—that maybe Furihata had accepted a bag full of expectation by the Rakuzan captain. 

 

* * *

 

The next time he meets Akashi is during Kuroko's birthday, shortly after the Winter Cup. He didn’t expect his appearance on this day but in hindsight, it's only natural for him to attend, they were former teammates after all and the same can be said for the rest of the Miracles. Given his luck, he’ll likely end making a fool of himself and he was not looking forward to that at all.

By some underserved miracle, of all places, Akashi chose to sit right next to him. It has him tense. Akashi seems to shuffle in place, and when their eyes meet, he hesitates, as if mentally preparing himself. Furihata was no better, fingers fervently tinkering with the cup in hand for reasons he couldn’t justify. Akashi was frightening not only in skill but also, in status to say the least. But none of that apply to him _now_ because Akashi looks to be like any regular person, someone he can relate to in terms of restlessness.

“Furihata-kun, may I ask a question?” Akashi says, good-naturedly, adjusting himself towards him “I hope I’m not too imposing”

“Of course not, go ahead” he replied, feeling a bit anxious of the upcoming conversation but also anticipation. He couldn’t think of a topic Akashi would be interested in with him in concern. He was at a loss.

“Why did you cheer for Rakuzan?” Akashi's eyes narrow in obvious curiosity “I’m aware that winning the championship held something meaningful to everyone in your team and I am, by no means, criticizing you, but simply wanting to understand.”

“Ah...yes. We put everything on that last play, winning the championship would have been a dream come true not only for me but everyone else that believed in us...” He pauses, thinking deeply because he’s never really put that much thought into his action, neither did he have reason for doing it in the first place “But I didn’t do it for Rakuzan, I did it for myself.”

Furihata fixes him a look, as confident as he can “I told myself that if it were me on that court, I would have wanted some form of support against the favorite majority. I mean the crowd is really something, ya know? I guess I just wanted to make myself feel good in a way” hearing himself, he chuckles because it sounded way cooler in his head. Having to expressing it makes him sound like some self proclaimed writer of a typical genre of good-guy versus bad-guy book “Kind of selfish huh?”

“I disagree” Akashi says, a lingering stare on him that Furihata can’t help but feel himself shrink under the penetrating gaze “It’s more bold than anything else and highly compassionate. People tend to subconsciously follow the evident flow during a climax but since it’s you, it has little to no effect. You’re sensitive to those type of things it seems, as demonstrated by your play against Kaijou and Rakuzan. You know how to change the pace, are overtly cautious—ah. I’m rambling on.”

He keeps attentive, watching as Akashi averts his gaze for a moment because it’s all he can do, he’s left not quite knowing where to stand. And as he waits for Akashi to continue, he notices a slight tinge on his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? His thoughts were put to an end when he’s given a smirk.

“Although, is it safe to assume that, in some way, you pitied us?”

Furihata feels the blood drain from him. “What? No!, not like that!—it’s different, I would never, it’s not—”

“Relax, Furihata-kun” Akashi assured, chuckling lightheartedly “It was a joke”

“That’s a really jaded view on jokes!” He says almost in a scream but when the words left his lips, he's faced with yet another deadly uncertainty. And it's reinforced when Akashi deadpans.

“What?” Akashi utters flatly.

He’s really stretching out his luck now, and he’s finding out just how much he can sweat “I mean, that was really scary—like jokes aren’t suppose to do that, um” He hears it now, the sounds of heavens door opening, the bells ringing in his ears because he’s already so far gone and the grim reaper, in the form of Akashi Seijuro, has come to whisk his soul away.

“Furihata-kun? Are you alright?” Akashi asks ever-so politely. His brows furrow as he clears his throat. “That was a joke as well, suppose to be, that is.” He sighs “My apology.”

_Oh_

Furihata stares with a blank expression and then realization coming to him. That maybe it’s not a matter of having perspective, but rather, Akashi couldn’t make jokes.

Furihata booms with laughter, shocking both Akashi and the rest of the guests in the room. There's a guilty pleasure in knowing that even the all-powerful Akashi can't escape the wrath of being _bad_ at something, no one can simply be too perfect. Not in this life he thinks. 

But it's not as though he's laughing at Akashi's poor attempt, no, far from that. Furihata laughs to ease the tension in his nerves because for minutes now, he's been walking an imaginary tight line like some form of self justice he's subjected himself to; one does not simply point out  Akashi Seijuro's incompetence, it's an unspoken rule.

“Oi, Furi what’s so funny?” Hyuuga demands, his hand crushing the top of Furihata’s head.

“Nothing, I just found—” He pauses as his eyes return to Akashi, his expression has Furihata do a double take. Akashi has on him, akin to a pout alongside a plea in his eyes. "Nothing" 

Furihata is left in awe. Whether Akashi was capable of such a look, it never crossed his mind but having witnessed it, a tingling sensation lingered from head to toe.

"Jeeze" Hyuuga calls out "False alarm" he adds, his hand swaying to the guests in dismissal. Furihata watches his captain retreat when suddenly, a voice reaches his ear. 

"Furihata-kun what was that about?" Kuroko inquires, and Furihata nearly jumped at the sudden appearance. 

"N-nothing!" he repeats but Kuroko seemed none too convinced by the prolonged stare on him. 

"Furihata-kun didn't take well to my jokes is all, Kuroko" Akashi admits, answering Kuroko's doubt. 

"Oh." Kuroko says, turning back to Furihata "It's okay Furihata-kun, it's a known fact since junior high that Akashi-kun is unable to make jokes" 

"You're rather blunt, Kuroko" Akashi retorts with a playful tone.

"I learned from the best, Akashi-kun" 

Furihata watches the exchange between the two, wondering whether Akashi was always this easy going. But he can't really make the comparison, given that he's only met Akashi recently, although, his bias may have originated from their first meeting because Akashi on that day was simply terrifying.

"Ah, excuse me, it seems Kagami-kun needs my help" Kuroko announces to both Furihata and Akashi. When Kuroko left, a silence lingered between the two.

Furihata thinks of a way to break the ice and when his thoughts brought him back to their conversation earlier, he lit up. 

"But you know, Akashi-kun, you were also the same, weren't you?" He began, recalling the expression Akashi wore during the last minutes of the Winter Cup "You wanted to win too, so much that it sent a chill down my spine—the good kind."

"Like when someone is so determined that you can't help but admire them" Furihata adds, a grin on him. 

Akashi hums, his gaze dropping to his folded hands "I still can't believe we won..." 

"But you did" He says firmly, wanting to give assurance to Akashi's wavering conviction because he deserves every praise "Congrats." 

Akashi looks lost for a moment, his eyes looking at him—searching him but then it's gone before Furihata could question it.

Furihata lifts a cup, and Akashi is quick on the uptake. 

"Cheers!"

 

* * *

 

Spring time moves too slowly for his liking, minutes drag out and days seem longer. Basketball practice becomes his remedy for the day despite it leaving him half alive with Riko’s regimen. But he doesn’t regret it. As the saying goes, no pain, no gain.

Regardless, when the coach dismisses them, Furihata is first to leave. Fukuda and Kawahara makes sure to greet him though, usually offering to go home together but today was different. They both had something to do to which Furihata was more than understanding. He doesn’t mind being alone but when a routine forms, it’s difficult to not feel a sense of loss.

He walks through the crowd, not paying any mind as he does because it’s second nature to him now. However, a nagging in his gut tells him he should slow down, as though a moment will be missed and as he keeps ignoring it, the more it intensifies, to the point where he just stops in place. He stands there, taking in his surroundings until a poster caught his attention.

It was an advertisement for a new train system and it drew him in without a second thought. Railroads and anything on it fascinates him both in mechanic and architecture so he’s quick to pass through the door. His eyes instantly locating the stands, wasting no time in opening the magazine. It talks, or rather, discusses about a new model for a train that could decrease traffic. And it looks amazing, Furihata thought.

He’s engrossed for a while until he felt eyes on him. True enough, those eyes belonged to Akashi with a stare so intent, it could pierce through. But there was something off with it, it’s not intimidating nor is it confrontational, yet somehow, it looked familiar.

And it came to him, it’s similar to that night at Kagami’s apartment, albeit stiffer in comparison. He points a finger at himself, just to make sure, and he’s given a nod.

Something in Akashi’s eyes almost demands and with haste, he walks towards him. Being closer now, he notices a person sitting across from Akashi. A girl. A real gorgeous one at that. She held an air of maturity and dignity, the kind of girl with prestige behind her—just like Akashi.

“Oh, Furihata-kun, I didn’t realise it was that late” Akashi starts, his attention divided as he turns to the girl “I’m afraid, I can’t keep my acquaintance waiting any longer. I’ll take my leave now”

Akashi looks to be in a hurry, not waiting for her response as he stood up but the girl reached for his wrist. The subtle flirtation doesn’t miss Furihata’s eyes as well as the brief ire in Akashi’s pursed lips.

“How can that be? I’m sure he can—” she shoots Furihata a curt look “reschedule.”

He feels out of place, like being caught in between a war he had no business being in.

"I’m afraid not” Akashi simply states, sounding noticeably final. “Excuse us”

Akashi fixes himself, placing his bag on his shoulder. There’s a satisfied look on Akashi as he passes him but when he lingers instead, Akashi called out  “Furihata-kun”

“R-right!” He replies, nearly tripping over himself. The ol’ Furihata luck working true to form he thought.

When the two pass the door, Furihata looks to Akashi for an explanation, although quiet, the crease on his forehead is telling. Akashi noticed.

“I apologize. I needed a reason to leave and when I saw you, I thought, how convenient” Akashi says innocently enough but the amusement is evident in the way his posture shifts to feign nonchalance. “Thank you for that.”

He can’t blame him now, Akashi gives him reason to feel offense but also not, by that simple expression of gratitude. He sighs.

“I feel bad, she was really pretty” he fidgets, feeling jealous of the way Akashi can just turn a blind eye to eye-candy. In fact, Akashi didn’t give her a chance at all.

“No need to” Akashi insists with a shake of his head “ I wasn’t entirely there on my own accord.”

“Someone made you?” he guesses “why?”

“My father, a form of Omiai.” Akashi answers, short and succinct; an obvious indifference.

He feels a question hanging on his lips, unsure if he has any right to ask but he does it anyway because why not? Akashi subjected him to _that,_ so it’s only fair to be curious.

“Akashi-kun, you don’t like being touched, do you?”

It catches Akashi off guard, but his composure is next to none and it’s gone, replaced with something neutral. “Not necessarily, just those who come with ulterior motives.”

Akashi's pretty blunt about it, either in irritation or disdain, he couldn’t tell. It makes sense though, he is an important figure. Something like that must happen on a daily and it looks like Akashi has grown numb to it. To be surrounded by adultly affairs and being so young to boot, must take someone cunning. And he doesn’t doubt it one bit; Akashi is capable of that.

“But it’s not so bad” Akashi adds, as if responding to his thoughts. “But that aside, I do want to compensate you for the trouble. If there’s anything you’d like, please do tell”

“You already thanked me for that” he says adamantly. Furihata doesn’t deal well with this sort of thing, mostly because it removes the goodwill and turns it into a transaction “I’m good”

“I insist”

And he does, so much that Akashi follows him even after he abruptly took off, the set of steps behind his own gives evidence to it. So he turns to meet him, fixing a defiant look, as much as he can muster and tells him firmly, _no_.

“It can be anything” Akashi remains stubborn, a look on him that says it’s not negotiable.

“Anything?” he reiterates.

“Anything.”

He has an idea in mind and he thinks about it, hard. Not because it’s extravagant but rather, it’s embarrassing to a point.

He can’t lose though, he thought. So he gives in.

“Can you teach me how to be a better point guard?”

Akashi stares, like he’s not hearing him well enough.

“It doesn’t have to be a full time thing, like, um, pointers and stuff” Furihata suddenly feels bashful as if his request is something taboo. So he switches tactics “Is it not acceptable?” 

“No, not at all” Akashi finally says, his head in a slight tilt “But isn't there anything else you'd like?”

 "Then can I have your honest opinion?" he says meekly, already knowing the answer to his question. "Do you see any potential of me becoming a formidable force in basketball?" 

It's a trap but since Akashi is so keen on rewarding, he figures this should do, enough to have Akashi feel inconvenienced and maybe drop his endeavor all together. And he sees it, in the momentary delay of Akashi's response, probably thinking—rewording how he could make the obvious answer less harsh. 

"Honest" he says one more time, teasingly. 

"I don't..." Akashi drags the last syllable, "In terms of skill between you, the miracles and the uncrowned kings, it's a steep line." He almost sounds bitter about it.

"But, it's not set in stone that they can't be given a difficult time." Akashi adds, an urgency in his voice as if a second too late could cost him. But Furihata can only see it as sugarcoating. "So, if by formidable force, you mean a real pain-in-ass, it's right up your alley." 

And Furihata laughs, loudly so because he didn't think it was possible to give him any merit. But somehow, Akashi found a way and his heart swells, unbidden, with mirth, with relief. "Wow, I guess I can take that" he says in between breaths. 

"Is that all?" Akashi has the nerve, after all that, he's still not satisfied. 

Furihata just gives him an exasperated look, one that says _spare me please_. And with it, Akashi finally compromises. 

"Alright, I give." Akashi says, raising his hands in defeat. "Shall we, then?" 

"Huh?" 

"You asked for me to teach you on being a better point guard, did you not? I plan on staying true to my word" 

_Oh_

He can't help but smile in return because Akashi couldn't be any more generous. "Aye, aye Captain!" he chants, fixing a hand in a salute towards Akashi to which is received abashedly, if the color on his cheeks is anything to go by.

 

* * *

 

Furihata learned a lot, mostly pertaining to Akashi. Weeks ago, he had a second chance meeting with him and to his surprise, it went pretty well. 

He opens a notepad, jotting down the things he found about Akashi like some newfound interest. And he's not embarrassed about it one bit simply because it fascinates him and there's nothing wrong with that.    

 

 

>  Akashi doesn't like being referred to with the honorific _sama_ —says it doesn't suit him. 
> 
> Akashi is a real mother hen—he kept nagging about my food choice. I like omelette rice but noddles-in-minutes tops. 
> 
> Akashi uses words that's easy to understand, even Riko can't make it sound that simple, it almost feels like having a translator in a pocket. No pun intended~
> 
> Akashi is worse than Izuki but I don't think he cares. 
> 
> Akashi can be stubborn when he has his mind set—he really is absolute. 
> 
> Akashi's pet peeve is... 

 

He hesitates to finish the last bullet note, afraid it seemed too personal. So he decides to leave it blank, for now. And like a timer, his phone buzzes. A call from Tsuchida.

“Yes?” he answers, trying to guess the reason for the call.

“Furi, where are you? Today is the street basketball, remember?” Tsuchida groans near the end, but nothing too serious. Just a way to guilt trip him, he was good at that—no, the entire team actually.

He hadn’t meant to forget about it, it slipped his mind.

“Oh shoot! I’m really sorry. I’ll be there pronto!” he says hurriedly, closing his phone as he rummages through his closet. It didn’t take him long to get ready and soon enough, he was out the door in minutes. And several more before he found the rest of his teammates.

Although, only the five of them came; himself, Tsuchida, Koganei, Kawahara, and Fukuda. There were several days Tokyo’s street basketball was being held and they decided it was a good opportunity take advantage of it—to _broaden their horizon_ as Riko would say.

But before they had the chance to boost their self esteem, they were met with cynicism by none other than the Kirisaki Daichi team. Hanamiya in full glory as he makes no attempt to conceal the snicker on him when he caught sight of them.

“Oh look, the Seirin nobodies.” Hanamiya says in a sneer. “Why do the four of you even try. I mean, you’re always on the bench.”

Then, as if it wasn’t clearer, he saunters over dangerously close, standing inches apart as the few centimeters give Hanamiya a slight edge. But Furihata remained unmoving, refusing to be intimidated by the likes of him that thrive on underhanded plays.

“Or did you really think shouting from the bench was just as good as _playing?_ " Hanamiya adding dryly, putting emphasis on the last word as though he was the ethical one, preaching to him, mocking the efforts of not only him but the rest of his teammates that were in a similar boat.

But he convinces himself that he's not offended because there is  _some_ truth to the criticism—he can't always stay on the bench, he has to start playing on the court too. It's a harsh way of putting it, but he was never naive about it. It's something he always knew, the voice in the back of his mind. And he was not alone in that. 

So when he offers for a five on five, he received no dispute from the other four. Characteristically, Kirisaki Daichi scoffed, but nonetheless, agreed.

***

Unbeknownst to them, two figures were actively listening on, not drawing attention to themselves.

Kuroko was fuming and when he makes a move to go closer, he's stopped by Akashi. 

"I know how you feel but..." Akashi says, keeping his gaze on Seirin's team "I don't think they'll want your help." 

"Excuse me?" Kuroko answers, confused. 

"Don't get me wrong, they'll need not only you, but Kagami and the first stings if they ever hope to win, but that doesn't seem to be the case," Akashi deduces, astute as ever "Rather, they don't plan to. It's a matter of pride, one you should very well understand, Kuroko." 

Kuroko sighs, "But it still makes my blood boil..." 

"Agreed." 

***

Their respective centers reach for the jump ball, Fukuda winning by gusto as Furihata swiftly grabs hold of the ball. The run and gun style was set in place almost instinctively, and Furihata was quick to pass the ball to Kawahara, who makes use of the fast footwork Seirin was known for to fake a charge-in and instead goes to pass onto Koganei, making their first point. 

"Don't get too cocky" Hanamiya says, in a warning and wastes no time dribbling the ball to half-court. Furihata marks him.

Hanamiya looks to him with scorn, looking troubled by how Furihata is keeping him in check. Though, he just settles with passing the ball under him, with Yamazaki in tow who takes hold of the ball. But Koganei was there to intercept him.  

It was a mistake to look down on the small forward as Koganei reacts quick enough to steal the ball. Furihata was there to take it and heads straight for the net only stopping when he's marked by Furuhashi. 

"You shouldn't bother, it's a waste of energy." He says to him, his tone as dead as his eyes. But Furihata disagrees, he sets up a dribbled play without hesitation and passes through. The defender caught off guard by the unexpected. Another point to Seirin. 

They started good but were slowly met with increasing difficulty; barely scrapping by but never fully succumbing. When they make a shot, so did the opposing team. Surprisingly enough, they haven't resorted to any deceitful plays but maybe that's due to being looked down on. Furihata doesn't pay it any mind. Instead, he recalls Akashi's training. 

_"Stamina is definitely a plus and you have that" Akashi starts, definitive. "but in essence, as a point guard, you're just as good as your weakest link. So it's up to you to nullify that and find the best course possible."_

_"You think I have stamina?" He asks in disbelief "I barely lasted against you, remember?"_

_"I know" Akashi says, pleasantly but boastful._

_"C-can you not look so smug about it though?"_

_"But more so, I think you need discipline," Akashi passes the ball to him "in the way you handle the ball. If it's against me, it wouldn't matter how well you make it look, but it's a defining thing against others."_

_Furihata offers a look, lost enough that Akashi paraphrases._

_"Be confident when you dribble, make your play look unquestionable and then switch it up. A fake, in terms of seen intent." Akashi doesn't allow Furihata to voice any doubt and continues "As for defense, you have a knack for sensing what you need to do, and who you mark. Although, it won't last so I suggest a quick move-on to the next. When exactly? I'll let you decide on that."_

_Akashi takes on a stance; legs shoulder-width apart, knees bent, he's in position to defend._

_"What are you doing?" he asks, sounding vexed, afraid of the implication because he knows too well what it meant._

_"Teaching" Akashi states, fixing him a look that says he should know "Lecturing isn't enough, I need to show as well"_

When the ball reaches his hand, he makes quick work towards one direction, but his intention in the other.

Hanamiya marks him this time but that didn't matter because Furihata's already passed the ball before the defender noticed the switch; a form of misdirection. Tsuchida sinks one in. Furihata feels the animosity directed at him and he tries to ignore it, focusing on the play at hand. 

Kirisaki Daichi's Hara takes the ball, speed dribbling towards the net and it almost has Furihata shook but Akashi's voice at the back of his mind keeps him firmly rooted. He's taking him on now, purposely dropping his defense in hopes the opposer will go for a shot instead. It's doable because he's already looked down on, they wouldn't notice him taking a slight dip in his stance and when the opportunity opens, he strikes.

He jumps, reacting faster than expected of him and the power forward is forced to pass. Their center, Matsumoto, barges through, easily passing Kawahara and Koganei. He's aiming for a dunk.

Furihata could only place his hopes on Tsuchida instead, feeling bad for having to give him the responsibility alone because power strength is something he can't compete with. 

To his relief, Tsuchida manages to block, looking eager for more challenge. 

As they ready for the next play, the timer was set off, ending the game. It was only the start of the second half, Furihata is at a loss at the sudden end.

He feels his heart sink when he takes a look at the scoreboard. They were fifteen points in deficit but the referee concludes the game regardless. The drop of water on his skin unnoticed.

He felt bitter. 

"Lucky break. Any longer and that gap would have doubled or maybe tripled" Hanamiya says, half a sneer, half a snicker as he bumps into him "You're better off quitting." 

Furihata stands there, not hearing the calls from his teammates, not noticing the hard pattering rain washing down on him because he's lost in thought. But a figure stood next to him. Akashi used a jacket as an umbrella for the both of them but the weariness fails his reflex so he doesn't react when he should be "It's raining Furihata." 

"I did my best" he says, testing his voice "the best I could." 

"I know" 

* * *

 

The InterHighs began again and the preliminary match ups were announced. Although, this year, there's a wild card. This lets another team in the same region participate past the preliminaries. Naturally, Seirin moves up the bracket alongside Kirisaki Daichi, most know, without asking, how they earned the spot but nothing can be done as no evidence can be brought against them. It's high school basketball,  _things happen,_ they said. 

But it's not all glum because what's caught everyones attention is the team Kirisaki Daichi is matched up against in their next match—Rakuzan. 

Furihata has an overwhelming urge, and pettiness to speak with Akashi and say  _give 'em hell_ but he knows it doesn't matter whether he does so or not. So he doesn't. He's here now, with Riko, helping with setting up the locker room for Seirin as well as miscellaneous things the coach would have him do. Although he doesn't hide the urgency in wanting to hurry up and leave because the match had started nearly twenty minutes ago. When Riko finally dismisses him, he makes haste to the stadium. 

What greets him, though, has him holding his breath. It's only the second half and already, the scoreboard read, 60 to 1 with Rakuzan in the huge lead, and he can't stress it enough. In fact,  _huge_ may not do any justice to the scene in front of him.

With only a minute on the clock before intermission, he doesn't bother to find where the rest of his teammates were, instead his eyes are on Akashi.

The emperor's head is held high, a daunting aura on him—merciless and when he moves, he's riveting. A shiver ran down Furihata's spine, too familiar, he thought and it doesn't take for him to hear those signature words from Akashi's lips when he executes it flawlessly. It can only be one thing,

_Lower your head,_

Furihata can't help but hear Akashi say it in his full voice because that's how much of an imprint it left.

He doesn't notice the scant breaths he's taking until Kuroko appears at his side, just barely stopping the scream in his throat. He expects Kuroko to say something first but by the fixation he has on the court, it looks as though Furihata wasn't the only one left mystified.

"I didn't know Rakuzan hated Kirisaki Daichi" He starts, following Kuroko's gaze "I figured, they didn't care much for them" 

"They don't" Kuroko replies, his tone laced with stern "Akashi-kun looks to have a different agenda in mind." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"I can't tell..." Now that's a first, he thought. Kuroko knows Akashi well the most, given by the story he told the team last year. It's foreboding, in a way, when Kuroko is left clueless as the rest of them. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when a figure towers over him. 

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asks, rhetorically "It looks to me like he's just riled up. Nothing dangerous."

With that, Kuroko lights up, looking to Furihata with wide eyes "Ah. I get it now."  But when Kuroko fails to share the revelation, Furihata mutters weakly that he doesn't. 

"Akashi-kun has a strong sense for justice is all" Kuroko says, but Furihata feels it's not entirely complete—a half truth. And he doesn't pry into it, ignoring the faint disappointment eating at him. 

"Let's go for a meet and greet." Kagami says to them before disappearing into the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel that Rakuzan deserved to win, because once Oreshi made peace with Bokushi, he should have been even more formidable and the fact that he's well versed in team play, making the uncrowned kings even dangerous. They did a lot of nerfing to Rakuzan just to have Seirin win. I mean Kagami was in the zone for waaaay too long and I won't even get into Extra Game cuz boiii, lots of inconsistencies. But I digress, it's just an opinion on mine.  
> What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

“What is it?” Akashi asked when Furihata’s gaze lingered. “You're staring. Am I strange?”

Strange didn’t begin to describe the notion. There’s a different aura on Akashi, one that makes him want to back away but also, homely enough for him to carry on a conversation like normal. It’s not that he’s afraid, rather, he’s curious. Kuroko said there were two sides to Akashi; the original, who is cordial and charitable while the other, a manifestation of his fixation on winning. It’s not easy, though, to differentiate between them like day and night so he examines Akashi, looking for clues that might give it away. But try as he might, it’s looking to be unsuccessful so far.

“No, I was just—” he averts his eyes, embarrassed. “Just looking”

Akashi doesn’t allow him a respite as he inquires further saying that there’s more to it than Furihata is letting on. And he curses the perceptiveness of Akashi.

“You waltz in here, demanding to speak to me and now I’m being subjected to a staredown.” Akashi summarized harshly. It’s true. He was suppose to come with Kagami and Kuroko, but he lost them amongst the crowd. So when a member of Rakuzan caught his eye, he blurted out Akashi’s name and now he’s here, alone with him in the locker room. “It’s rude to stare, Kou—”

“Furihata” Akashi corrects as though he's suppressing a habit.

“I-I know but um...” he starts, a thought coming to him that’s been on his mind the moment he saw the scoreboard as well as Kuroko’s odd behaviour. “Are you planning something for Kirisaki Daichi?”

Intrusive, he knows, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You make it seem as though I’m wicked” Akashi says, a smile on him but his eyes were anything but. “So what if I do? It’s none of your concern.”

“I feel that I’m partly responsible—”

“For what?” Akashi cut off, annoyed.

Furihata feels himself clam up, that he should drop the subject and leave. But the urge to confirm his suspicions is strong.

“For that play back there” he replied, pausing only to gather his last thought, afraid the wrong words will only add fuel to the fire “it didn’t seem sportsmanlike.”

He waits for a response but when Akashi’s eyes narrow instead, he dares to continue “it’s overkill, almost like you’re humiliating them.”

“I’m not. And if that is the case, what’s the problem? You know first hand what they’re capable of doing. If anything, between my form of retribution and their disgusting show of play, I don’t need to tell you which one is worse.”

“O-of course I know! But that’s not what I’m trying to say” he replies, voice cracking. This wasn’t what he aimed to accomplish “but that won’t make you any better than them—you love basketball, don’t you?”

“I do. It’s not a matter of humiliation but rather the wide gap in skill. That’s all there is to it.” Akashi’s growing noticeably irritated, the glare on him sharper than daggers gives enough evidence. It left Furihata wondering if any future interactions with Akashi had been crushed before it even got to blossom. “What’s with you dictating how I should play? You’re rather imposing.”

“Did my coaching increase your self esteem _this_ much?” Akashi adds with a snicker. And he hates it because he hears the unspoken sarcasm. He’s frustrated that any talks of basketball always boils down to his own incompetence. He loves basketball as much as anyone else, works just as hard as anyone and yet none of that matter because it’s overshadowed by how weak he is, how little he has to offer to his team. He knows this already.

“I would never, in a million years, ever think that, Akashi-kun. I came here looking for you because I wanted to know if it was payback for what they did to us weeks ago since you were there. That maybe you cared about our feelings and—” he stops before the last word could leave his lips, straining his voice to keep even despite the urge to cry “so thanks, I’ve found my answer. That it doesn’t matter because you’re a cold blooded asshole.”

With that closure, he rushes out of the locker room, not bothering to check whether Akashi was angry. He just wanted out of there, fast. The dwindling number of people in the hallway indicated the nearing end of the intermission and most having already gone back to the stadium. He doesn’t return though, instead he makes way towards Seirin’s locker room to sit and think about his actions.

He recognizes the mistake; an overstepping of boundaries as he spoke to Akashi with familiarity that should naturally be exclusive to close friends and the blatant showcase of lecture, even to the point of reprimanding was, definitely, offensively rude. Akashi was only fair in reminding him of his place.

Furihata sighs, dropping down to the cold floor, arms wrapped around his knees. None of it were his intentions. He felt that in some way, no matter how feeble, he could finally grow closer to Akashi; to be a friend, not a foe. He doesn’t know when it started either, this feeling of his. It just came out of nowhere, like a demand, a want and it draws him towards Akashi the more he sees him. And it frustrates him, so much he’s ruffling his own hair in careless fashion that the creaking of the door goes by unheard.

“So this is where you were, Furihata-kun” Kuroko says softly. “Our game is about to start.”

“You don’t need me” Furihata replied from the floor, almost indignant knowing full well he has no right to be, like a kid lashing out.

“Nonsense, we need you Furihata-kun”

“Yeah?” he said, so spiteful, so sour “in what way? As your cheerleader?”

“That’s your opinion, not mine” Kuroko’s chiding tone doesn’t escape his ears. “I know I can’t convince you otherwise, so you’ll just have to trust me.”

Kuroko’s statement hit too close to home that it has him defeated, he stands up and follows Kuroko in compliance. The silence between them is almost deafening that Furihata fears that even Kuroko is angry with him.

“I heard you called Akashi-kun an asshole” Kuroko asked, his voice free of accusation, a sincere question. “Why?”

“He just is” he says poorly, remembering the smirk on Akashi's lips. He can’t help but be shallow about it. “Wait, how’d you know?”

Seriously, it was only him and Akashi in that room. He’s sure no one could have heard them.

“He texted me saying _kuroko, your teammate Furihata, called me an asshole.”_

 _“_ Just like that?” he asked, the disbelief vocal in his voice as he lets out a long sigh. He never guessed Akashi could be so open.

Kuroko just nods in response. “Well, I give you kudos because I never had the courage to tell him that or any of _us_ for that matter.”

“Although,” Kuroko pauses, a hand on his chin “there was a senpai capable of doing that.”

“A senpai?” Furihata repeats, wanting Kuroko to expand more on that thought.

“He was our captain back in Junior high, he was an amazing player” Kuroko shifts to look at him “But he gave the position to Akashi-kun after some time.”

Kuroko is dodging the topic he wants to know more about but he can’t bring himself to actually say it as Kuroko’s eyes seem to be scanning him thoroughly, so he hums in response. He didn’t want to show any more curiosity than he already had, afraid his newfound interest would be discovered.

“I'm still not apologizing—he’s talented, sure but still an asshole” he says, in an effort to distract Kuroko “if he wants to come and kill me and then fine, I’ll be waiting.”

Kuroko chuckles at his remark and the reason fails him “you say that Furihata-kun but you're shaking from head to toe.”

“So?!” He says, in denial at the fact that Akashi still scares him.

When they reach their bench, it doesn’t come as a surprise when he felt eyes on him. He can give a good guess as to whom it belonged to, but he wouldn’t dare confirm it.

Seirin’s team were playing against Shutoku, naturally, Kagami and Kuroko were the expected duo in the first quarter; the light and shadow of Seirin, respectively. The tip off starts but found himself not paying much attention to the game, his mind wandering aimlessly at the void in his heart; sore from his confrontation with Akashi. He hears the cheers of the teammates beside him and feels guilty for not joining them but how can one cheer when the individual has little to no morale. It will only end up sounding forced.

He stays that way for nearly half of the game until Riko pats him on the shoulder, ending his trance.

“Furihata-kun, I need you to take Izuki’s spot for now. He’s growing fatigued by the second and I want to conserve his energy so we can use him for the last quarter.” Riko ends with a smile “You’re marking Takao, got it?”

Takao, the point guard with the vision of a hawk, something that’s extremely difficult to fight against but not impossible. He’s still shaky, though. It’s a first for him to mark Takao, so when he manages to not end up a mess as he took position in front of him, surprises even himself.

“Oh?” Takao’s eyes beam with curiosity “you’re _that_ guy.”

 _That_ guy, it’s not exactly endearing but he’ll take it. At least he’s remembered for something, but he can also do without the embarrassing fall.

As quick as the brief thought, so did Takao’s friendly expression. Furihata is the same. He’s aware that all he has to do is to grab Takao’s attention for a moment. The instant will give Kuroko the opportunity to use his misdirection and that in itself, was vital. He fixes his focus on Takao, a look so vigilant it’s almost daring as the challenge was clear as day. Tako was not blind to it as he’s looking reluctant to pass him.

The momentary stalemate has him hearing the bouncing of the ball against the floor loud in his ears, and soon, the pattern. _Thud, thud, thud_ a delay, and he uses that delay to steal the ball, but Takao’s senses were fast and instantly, dribbled the ball under him. The smirk though, fades from Takao’s face as the ball was no longer on his hand, instead, Kuroko had already passed it to Hyuuga who sinks a three.

Kuroko gives him a knowing smile and he nods in response.

“Alright!” Hyuuga yells with vigor “Let’s defend one!”

Furihata lasted near the end of the third quarter, being subbed out as Riko deemed Izuki to be rejuvenated enough to come back. Izuki offers a high-five to which he was more than happy to return. His spotlight may never come but the mere thought of aiding his teammates was enough to keep him going and at times like these, he finds his previous internal struggle a bit ridiculous. But he can’t help his fickle heart, so he lets it be. There’s no guarantee that he’ll always perform favorably and those thoughts will always be at bay, waiting for that vulnerability to come up.

Seirin wins the match, winning by two points as Kagami manages to dunk against Shutoku’s defense.

In their next match, Seirin loses to Yosen. The overwhelming difference in Murasakibara’s play when he’s revved up left everyone flabbergasted. The ferocity in his offense was nearly on par as his expertise in defense. This was Murasakibara at his most high—his strongest. The iron wall never looked so tall and it had them swept.

The next match the day after, though, was interesting at the very least. Bottom line, it’s when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object; Touou versus Yosen. Discussions on who might win has the team split into half and half, it was simply unpredictable. But their doubts were removed when Aomine makes a pass to Sakurai with seconds on the clock, who helps the team win by three points.

On the other hand, Rakuzan against Kaijou was next in line. The Seirin team was in slight favor that Rakuzan would win and true to it, they win against Kaijou by five points. The staggering power of Rakuzan when Akashi has perfect rhythm in play is inconceivable; the individual prowess of each uncrowned king was only frosting on the cake. And Kise, undoubtedly highly skilled, was only a single person and Akashi made sure to wore him out while the rest of Rakuzan dealt with his teammates.

For the last match, Touou goes against Rakuzan. The last year had Rakuzan winning, but neither stars were present so it was difficult to hold an opinion on this match.

But one thing was definite, the match was relentless, both teams scoring in response of the other. The dance they saw when Kagami went against Aomine was now in front of them again, only this time, it wasn’t just exclusive to a one-on-one, instead, it was spread throughout each member.

The game went into overtime, and still, as though it had just started, the teams were still fueled with resolute tenacity—a dangerous mixture when used alongside desire. And the song was abruptly ended when Nebuya falls short of the rebound, costing them the game. It was definitely a match for the books but Akashi doesn’t looked fazed at the loss, in fact, he looks ever the more confident.

When the thrill from the match subsided, Furihata thinks to himself that the expression on Akashi suits him; the emperor clawing his way up was much more intimidating than when he simply sat the top of his throne.

 

* * *

 

The school festival for Seirin was today and Riko had demanded the team to make a fundraiser for the basketball club. Furihata and the second years have decided on a stand selling goods ranging from food to things. He had asked his mother to help him make homemade honey lemon suckers, it’s simple but it’s all he could manage to afford.

So here he was, with Kuroko, Fukuda and Kawahara, sitting behind the stand as they watched the rush of people entering the school. People of all ages attended and even those who were from a different school. It was refreshing to see this many people of all walks of life.

He will admit, though, that it was boring as they only had a few people come their way who were obviously pestered by the children to buy the lollipops.

The most popular sites in the festival were the cafes inside the building alongside the concert being held in their gym. To pass the time, the four would do small talk here and there but even then, it ultimately dies out in time. Their seniors, on the other hand, decided to sell ornaments and accessories which were provided by Riko’s dad and it looks to be doing better than their stand as they had no trouble finding girls that were interested in buying.

Furihata had been so engrossed in watching them that he fails to notice the figure that stopped in front of their stand.

“Akashi-kun” Kuroko greets “I’m glad you made it.”

Hearing the name has him grow stiff as the events from the Interhigh were suddenly rushing to him. He’s ready to just get up and run but his shame has him firmly rooted to the chair, remembering that he still had to apologize for his outburst back in the locker room and amongst other things that had kept him up at night.

The first dream was so sudden and strange that he almost mistook it for a nightmare. He dreamt of a man, the feel of his skin, the heat of his body, the scent of him and it was strongest at the nape of his neck—it was a dream of what might-be and it ends with giving him the perspective of being underneath, his back on the bed as their chest were flushed against each other. He woke up that day with a noticeable pain in his groin and when he goes in the shower to take care of it, it has him feeling _dirty._ The days after had him questioning his sexuality for the longest until the next dream came. It removed all doubt as he was hungrily kissing away at Akashi’s lips, the softness and moist feeling was disturbingly real. The moans and groans were loud in his ears and he was too shocked to even begin to realize the pleasure it brought.

The dreams were sporadic but it was the same all over, always Akashi, always the same heat. So when he hears Akashi’s name, he’s not only embarrassed but also, guilty, for using Akashi’s image in those lewd dreams. Although he has no control over it, he can’t escape the feeling of being responsible for it.  

“Of course” Akashi says, his voice smooth. “What are these?”

“Honey lemon suckers” Kuroko replied “Furihata-kun made them”

“Is that so?” Akashi says with interest and Furihata wants to leave, badly “If it’s not any trouble, I’d like to buy all of them.”

“No!” he yells, his head swiveling to meet Akashi because he knows the reason for such an offer “You can’t. You can’t buy forgiveness.”

It’s so ironic and he wants to slap himself for saying so. The one in need of forgiveness is none other than himself. The accusing finger he directed at Akashi loses touch with each second because he knows how twisted it sounds when the knowledge of those dreams are put into consideration.

These thoughts regarding Akashi are a new development—sure, he sometimes get strange, out of the blue feelings that Akashi might turn around with a scissor in hand to terrorize him, or that those eyes would look at him with contempt but more often than not, he looks forward to the moments he can finally talk to Akashi.

Furihata won’t even bother to nitpick at his dreams because it’s couldn’t be anymore transparent. But still, he isn’t used to this.

Never has he ever longed so desperately for such domestic interactions with anyone, even the crush he had when he began his first year couldn’t top the present feeling he holds for Akashi. For a fact, Furihata knows he wasn’t born craving men. He spent most of his younger years chasing and ogling at girls; their dainty hands, their small stature, the softness in their skin, were all on his list of what makes the perfect girlfriend.

Hilariously enough, Akashi Seijuro is a stark contrast of it,

The first dream started innocent musings—born from innate curiosity that often got him into trouble. It was funny at first, to imagine himself dating Akashi simply because they were horribly mismatched and no miracle in the world could ever change that. And then it branched off into tiny thoughts of what he found attractive in Akashi, like a girl to her beloved senpai. Lastly, he began to delve into something dangerous, something sinful—he’d began to imagine himself making love to Akashi, his hand being the only comfort at the lack of skin-on-skin.

The overwhelming shame has him rejecting, resisting the urge to visit Akashi in his imagination but Akashi visits him instead, casually and impulsively in his dreams.

He doesn’t look him in the eye—he can’t. So when Riko hits him on the back of the head, scolding him for refusing a paying customer, he’s saved from having to talk to Akashi as he uses that moment to excuse himself, to distance himself.

It was wishful thinking, though, that he could easily get away because these things don’t work on Akashi.

Akashi chases him, calling out for him to wait, that he needed to speak with him but Furihata is too ashamed to be in close proximity. He only stops when the grip on his arm keeps him from taking any step further. The heat—god, he swears, is too familiar and he struggles to break free but Akashi’s grip was iron clad.

“Furihata-kun, I want to apologize” Akashi starts, his hand giving an explicit squeeze, to look at him. But Furihata refuses “You were right. That I had gone into the match with Kirisaki Daichi to humiliate them, to put them in their proper place. But what I failed to agree with you, is that I did it in respect for you and your teammates. It’s sickening to see him dismiss your efforts like trash. I, back there, my actions were...”

Akashi trails off into silence, his thoughts remaining occupied given by his knitted brows, as if contemplating to continue. So Furihata intervenes, telling him it was alright, that he, too, needed to apologize for the name calling but more so, because Akashi shouldn’t to be the one who feels remorse.

“I wanted to know about that and I’m glad that you did it for us” he says, his eyes fixated on the fingers that wrapped around his arm “But it was also my fault for not getting to the point earlier, so...”

Akashi laughs softly and it brings a heat to his cheeks “I suppose so, we’re both at fault it seems.”

The loss of contact as Akashi let's go has him feeling sullen and Akashi notices. “Is something wrong?”

Furihata shakes his head “No, I just—” their eyes meet the instant he lifts them and is reminded of the erotic dreams, the craving, the longing—the lust. “Akashi-kun what do you think of dreams?”

“Dreams?” Akashi repeats, staring intently at open air as if the words were written there. “That’s a vague question. In what sense are you curious about?”

“Like, does it reflect who you are?”

“I do believe so, yes, because it’s your subconscious trying to communicate in the most unorthodox ways. Say for example, if you dream of flying it could mean you’re content in something you’ve accomplished or just something in general—

“What if you dream of someone?” he cuts in, both nervous and impatient.

“If it’s someone you know, then I think the question speaks for itself.” Akashi simply puts out, as though the answer naturally came to him.

Furihata feigns indifference as he hums skeptically. Akashi’s intuitiveness had caught him off guard as Akashi didn’t bother to ask whether he knew that someone or not, and it scares him in many more ways than one. Perhaps Akashi had already seen through him. But that can’t be.

“Myself for example, I often think about my mother and at times, I dream about her” The longing and heartache is painted across Akashi’s face and it pulls at his heartstrings, regretting having ever asked the question.

He mentally berates himself, though. Of course Akashi’s intention would be innocent, the only one thinking it had anything to do with his indecent self was him—selfishly too, he adds.  

“So perhaps, it’s the same way for you, Furihata-kun”

 Oh, how he'd love to agree but his conscience wouldn't allow him so he nods silently, not wanting to continue it any further. 

The stand he began with his teammates, is technically empty of anything to sell, so he offers to give Akashi a tour around the school, knowing perfectly well that Akashi is capable of doing it himself but he felt it'd be such a waste to let the opportunity slip away, especially as he is now, when his feelings are still conflicted. It may not help but it satisfies him, in the most simplest ways. 

Over the next hour, it becomes increasingly clear just how much of a social butterfly, Akashi Seijuro is. He's introduced to numerous people that had been associated with Akashi or who were simply helped out by him, in different variety as they engage in some lengthy discussions. Furihata doesn't mind it though because it's new to him. It comes as a surprise because he never took Akashi for a peoples person.

The realization is alienating—that he'd been the one cynical of Akashi, that he was the one looking through filtered lenses, restricting Akashi to the biases he'd formed without much substance. So Furihata looks at him, barely listening as Akashi chats away to an elder man who divulges his son's entire life to him and Akashi, ever the gentleman, listens wholeheartedly. 

He finds comfort in the way Akashi's eyes stray to him even as he converses, as if he's silently apologizing for the hold up—always considerate. And he has to look away at times, to remind himself that it's wrong to interpret his actions so intimately because Akashi deserves to be treated with respect. 

But he's mindful of one thing—he's smitten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Oreshi and Bokushi, I do feel the personalities are so easily differentiated by people, I mean, by us, the readers it is because of the color of the emperor eye. So in this fanfic, it's my headcanon that when oreshi and bokushi switch, the way they act is the most obvious way of knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

The distant chatters hung in the air, both idle and busy. The school festival neared it’s end as passersby dwindled in number. Furihata made his way between the stands, towards the booming music where he’d last left Akashi. Despite initiating the tour, he’d done little of it. The swarm of people looking to talk with Akashi were too many, enough to drag the segments longer than they should have. Although, the last interruption came by when a girl from his class was insistent about needing him to replace one of the member of their cafe. And in front of Akashi, he couldn’t say no.

When Furihata managed to catch a glimpse of red hair, his steps quicken to close the gap between them. Seeing him now, Akashi seemed pensive— solemn, even. He sat silently, chin on his hand, staring off into the distance; a brooding calm.

It was unnerving. Furihata quietly steps into the shadows beside Akashi, giving a light tap on his shoulder before settling on the chair next to him.

“You’re back” Akashi’s voice doesn’t betray his poised expression, tilting towards him. “How was it?”

“It was okay...” Furihata replied through lowered lashes, reminded of his lack of interest in the first place “I got to dress up for the first time, so I guess that’s a plus,”

“One thing off the bucket list” Furihata added and a small laugh for safe measure.

“Is that so, well, given by...” Akashi reaches above him, the swift motion causing him to jerk back. Immediately, Akashi brought his hand to his side, hovering for him to see  “Sorry, I was just curious about your headdress.”

“What?” Furihata asked confused, until he brings a hand to his head and feels the sturdy band. The same head band mimicking a dog’s ears  “O-oh, yeah. I forgot to take it off.”

Akashi gave off a resounding chuckle “You’re a terrible liar Furihata-kun.”

Furihata blushed at that, but more so, at Akashi’s expression, soft and genuine. “I got found out...”

“Try to look enthused next time” Akashi remarked. Furihata nodded silently, dropping his gaze down from Akashi’s eyes to his ears, in an effort to lessen the heat on his cheeks. Furihata shifted his weight, a lingering silence fell on them that Furihata glanced up only to see the same far away look in Akashi’s eyes.

“Is something on your mind Akashi-kun?”

Abruptly, Akashi’s heavy gaze swung towards him and Furihata gulped. He observes him for a moment, then sighed. “I’ve been passing the time.” Naturally, the question as to why flowed through Furihata's thoughts but refrained from voice it out, waiting for Akashi to expand on it. He continued to fixate his stare but Akashi’s eyes remained lowered. “Today is my mother’s...” Akashi trails off into a whisper. Furihata already guessed the last word without needing to prod further.

“Do you usually go at nigh-t?” He shivered, a cold breeze brushed past, prickling his skin.

“Yes” Akashi lifts his head towards the sky “When the twilight lets the stars shine the brightest, encompassing the world.”

Crimson eyes met him followed by a doleful smile “That way, it doesn’t feel so lonely. Like my mother is just amongst those stars, within grasp, within sight.”

What brazen luck, Furihata thought. Just earlier, his careless question caused Akashi a painful memory. He feels guilty, somehow, as though the Akashi before him isn’t meant for his eyes— seeing this vulnerable side so openly. But Furihata bites off the thought before it could trap him. Akashi needed to know someone was listening. “If you don’t mind, would you like to go together?”

Akashi looks taken aback, the slightly parted lips were evidence of it. “You don’t have—

“I want to” Furihata replied hastily, not forgetting to follow up on courtesy ‘If you’d let me.”

“Well alright” Akashi surrenders, eyes glinting with sudden interest “Can’t exactly say no to that eagerness. Be warned though, it’s not an easy trek.”

Furihata stood up, nearly knocking the table unbalanced, he offers a grin “I’ll be fine but I’m more surprised the prince is allowed to stay out so late—far away from home too!” He jests.

Akashi quirked a brow “Prince?”

“Ah! No, not in that way, I mean...” He averts his eyes, struggling to explain without sounding like a total fanboy. Suddenly, a conversation with Kuroko came to him. “You have a horse don’t you?”

“I do but how—”

“Kuroko told me”

This time, Akashi rises from his chair, moving swiftly in front of him, trapping Furihata’s back against the table and arms at his sides, cutting off any escape in succession. “I see. What else does Kuroko say about me?” If Furihata hadn’t managed to spend some time with Akashi, he would have been intimidated but by the lack of sting, or effort thereof, in his words, this was Akashi playing.

A thrill went through him, for a wild moment, Furihata wondered if he managed to cheer him up. “Hail Yukimaru,” Furihata teases, hands clasped together in a prayer. “Allow me to pass, unscathed.”

“Hey now, even his name?” Akashi shakes his head, the attempt to repress a chuckle was audible to Furihata. “I really hope that’s all he’s talked.” Akashi added, retreating back as his expression sets worriedly but the residual smile just hanging on his lips.

“Maybe” Furihata mumbled to himself quietly but Akashi’s ears were too sharp and began demanding an explanation, fortunately, he came up with an excuse to change the topic. “I’ll go and let Kagami or Kuroko know that I’m leaving early then.”

“I believe they both left?” Akashi said mixed between a question and a statement. “Kuroko seemed in a hurry earlier .”

Bemused, Furihata lightly gestured a wave with his hand, “But they offered to stay back to close the gym. I’ll go and check just to be sure.”

Akashi nodded “I’ll wait near the entrance.”

Furihata parted temporarily from Akashi, running towards the gym with haste, brimming with impatient anticipation for the hours to come. Spending time with Akashi was no sure thing, he was at the mercy of luck for that and willing to grab every small opportunity despite the nagging feeling creeping on him.

The revelation still loud in his mind it has him questioning his motive. Not too long ago, Furihata would steer clear of Rakuzan’s captain, even as far as calling him an asshole, an impulsive act on his part. He regrets not choosing his words wisely but the pressure Akashi glared at him was enough to set him on the edge. Furihata wonders if he’s chasing the fantasy in his dreams rather than seeing the bigger picture; what exactly did he want, he mused. But if he was completely honest with himself, he wasn’t nearly reluctant at the notion as he probably should.

His train of thought came to a stop when the gym came to his vision, true to Akashi’s words, the lights were already off. Furihata stepped to turn around when a faint light from inside caught his eyes. They couldn’t have forgotten to turn it off, he thought moving closer to the door. But when he turned the knob, it didn’t budge. Locked.

Furihata tries to see if he could circle around and find an open slider door instead. He nears a particular door until a faint sound startled him. It was muffled, sort of a moan. Unconsciously, he drags out a sheepish hello. The sound stopped. Then came a loud bang that stirred the hairs on his skin, he doesn’t linger further and started dashing towards the gate of the school like a madman.

A figure came to view, back turned but the distinct grey blazer was undoubtedly Akashi. He meant to stop midway but not early enough that he nearly topples both of them to the ground. A wide eyed Akashi momentarily greets him, helping him keep his balance. “Are you alright?”

Huffing, Furihata swallows, “T-th-ere’s a-a-a gh-o-sst in t-he g-g-ym”

“A ghost?” Akashi repeats, skeptical but kind enough to not tease right away.

“It was m-moaning and banging i-inside the gym” Furihata explained, poorly, but it’s all he could manage at his shaken state.

“A moaning, banging ghost” Akashi snickers this time “Now, that’s one for the newspapers Furihata-kun.”

“I-I’m serious!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Akashi firmly grabs at his shoulder and gave a gentle tug, “Come, before the ghost catches us.” he says, pairing the statement with a soft, melodic laugh. Whether Furihata’s being made fun of, he couldn’t tell. Between the humiliating flush on him and tingling heat on his skin, he was sure to look like an overgrown tomato.

“I’m not making it up”

Akashi hums,

“You don’t believe me”

“Not entirely, no.”

Furihata’s defensiveness on the topic mellows down, understanding how ludicrous it must have sounded. Another thing to be embarrassed about. Akashi lets go of his hold, turning slightly in the direction behind him. “There’s a train near here that runs odd hours. They just recently replaced the old one.”

“I didn’t know about that.” said Furihata quietly, the thrill of the information quickly dissipated into disappointment. It was odd for it to be news to him, given his interest with trains.

“It’s something you look into rather than knowing” Akashi comforted as though reading his thoughts “We’ll need get off at the sixth stop.”

Akashi led the way, turning into alleys Furihata never thought of, seemingly allowing them to zigzag from one neighborhood to another. When they finally near a station, Furihata finally understands why he’s never heard of it, because it’s in the middle of nowhere. Akashi may have mentioned it was near but it was entirely in a different area, his idea of near seemed to be based on his own standard of time rather than the actual location.

“Who runs this train station?” It couldn’t have been the city, it was simply too isolated for it to profit off of anyone and a good length of it is covered by grass and no sign of any pavement before the station.

“A private company I suppose, they always had this place running. I’m just as clueless as to the reason why.” Akashi stepped onto the cement, making his way to a vending machine. Furihata looks at him curiously, taking a seat against the wall. “What is it?” Akashi said when their eyes meet.

Furihata shook his head, accepting the juicebox offered to him “Nothing.” A lie.

“Even I am capable of simple things” Akashi flopped down next to him, crumpling the plastic as he removed the straw from it. And somehow, Furihata finds this all too amusing. “Keep at it Furihata-kun and I may have to take back that juicebox.”

“No, no need!” He replied, tearing his gaze away. A small glint from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking closer, it was the lollipop, neatly covered with translucent plastic, he’d been selling for the festival. “Where’s the rest?”

Furihata guides Akashi’s puzzled gaze to the pocket of his blazer “Ah, I gave the rest to children. I did keep a few to myself.”

He snorts at that, nudging Akashi arm playfully “You shouldn’t have bought all of them then.”

Akashi huffed a chuckle “I did go overboard, admittedly.”

The distinct sound of train nearing caught both their attention. Akashi suggested to stand up and wait near the edge, afraid the conductor might miss them if they remained seated. When they settled into their seats, the ride, for the most part was quiet. The only other noise came from the operator announcing the area and stops. The night made it difficult to see outside the window, that Furihata gave up entirely at watching it and instead, laid his head beside it. They just passed the fourth stop before Furihata felt the mood change.

He hadn’t noticed before but through the reflective glass, he saw two men eyeing the both of them, their gaze obscured through their hoodies but from his view, it was too clear. His heart raced in fear. Furihata was sure he had nothing valuable with him to attract their attention, and neither did Akashi. But when he glanced up at the figure of Akashi on the glass, with all his poise and dignity, made him realize that the men were not looking to rob them, but rather, harass Akashi maybe going as far as kidnapping and extortion.  Akashi’s family are definitely well known but the odds of the heir being this vulnerable was definitely little to none and those men knew it.

  
It was too early to to let on that he’d seen through their motive, the next stop won’t be coming for another fifteen minutes, so he waits. The conductor was too far away, and probably won’t be of much help either. He had to create a diversion somehow but not before informing Akashi.

Furihata brought out his phone, texting;

_Akashi-kun please keep reading this and don’t look around. There’s two suspicious men upfront, we should get off at the next stop._

He holds it out for Akashi to see but to his dismay, Akashi turns to him. “I know.”

“We’re getting off at the sixth stop either way.” Akashi added, empty of consideration.

Furihata couldn’t believe the disregard for danger, he almost felt like hitting him. He protested some more, but Akashi remained adamant, firm in his decision and by now, they’d probably brought more attention to themselves. His lips sealed in a tight line, both angry and afraid. Akashi’s final tone told him it wasn’t negotiable but he had to make an effort. No matter how confident, they were only teenagers. These men could easily make short work of the both of them.

“Please,” he began, his voice shaky against his throat  “it’s too risky and I doubt—” Furihata bit his lip and swallowed his words, not on some selfish whim.

“So quick to doubt me” said Akashi with a wry smirk, his tone heavy with venom “I’m disappointed.” Then a quick shrug “No matter.”

Akashi doesn’t look at him again. The absence of his name felt like a slap to his face, and he’s left not knowing how to deal with the situation as he originally thought he could.

As the train left the fifth stop, so did his facade. Silence came down on them like thunder, deafening and frightening. Furihata’s nerves shook as his hands fidget in place. One of the men started roaming around aimlessly, he could tell it was a warm up before the attack; a calm before the storm. He glanced beside him, Akashi paid no mind, instead, reading a book in hand. Furihata hoped the next stop is nearer now however the thought was squandered as easily as it came. Both men began inching closer, no doubt reaching to block the nearest exit.

Furihata held his breath until the sudden thump of a book closed forced him to release the tension. He turned to observe Akashi with quiet eyes, his lips sealed by the emperor’s will. “Get up. We’re here.” he said sharply, borderline of an order. Furihata slunk away briefly at the tone but followed nonetheless. A warm touch brushed behind him, Akashi had rested a palm on his back, leading him.

Dread washed over him as he grasped the intention behind it. Akashi plans to push him out the door first when it should be the other way around. This leaves Akashi wide open to attack on both sides but before he could argue, the sliding doors swung open. The warm on his back was done away and replaced by the cold breeze as he stumbled forward. Furihata swiveled back, calling out Akashi’s name but the fear quickly silenced when Akashi ducks under and settles behind the assailant, grabbing him by the wrist and twisting it forcibly against it’s natural inclination. This put distance between him and the second assailant. The man in his hold cries in pain.

Akashi kicks at the joint of the assailant’s knees, causing him to kneel. The other assailant growled in frustration, cursing at Akashi as he tries to grab him, careless in fashion but Akashi proved too fast, missing him each time. Without a second wasted, Akashi slams an elbow against the side of the doors as the train began to move. The assailants stumbled inside as the sliding doors closed shut, the train dragged the men with it.

Furihata calls out again, his voice but a murmur against the breeze. He didn’t do much, not that he had a choice—Akashi had already decided for him.

Akashi turns to him, disinterest lingering in his eyes, as if the incident was but a small inconvenience. “Good work” he says, passing him by the shoulder.

“I didn’t do anything” Furihata admitted, testing his voice. “You didn’t let me.”

“A complaint?” Akashi asked but he knew better than to answer back, it wasn’t meant to be responded.  Akashi sauntered forward, not bothering to address him properly “Stop agonizing over spilled milk.”

He stood motionless, brows in a frown, visibly in thought. Furihata wonders _where does it come from anyway? That overwhelming confidence._ Easily, his upbringing is the answer, but something so uncertain as an attack didn’t even falter his conviction; believing that there is nothing he can’t do. Sports and academics are one thing but this is just plain ridiculous.

The musings of his thoughts has him failing to realize the expression he must be wearing and it’s confirmed when crimson eyes darken, lowering into a glare “It’s a bit too late to turn back now, but you’re welcome to.”

“No way, I offered to remember?” Furihata quickly countered, shaking off the reminiscent feeling. He took quick light steps to catch up to Akashi, stopping only when he was beside him. “Lead the way.”

Akashi stared, a bit overdue to make Furihata feel awkward. Thankfully, it didn’t last and Furihata followed in tow.

There was no clear path on the piece of land, it was mostly vast open space of nature; green grass, trees, and the likes. Although several lights were placed in succession, albeit farther away of each other, as though following a path that used to be there; preventing the darkness of the night from hindering his vision. The moon tonight considerate as it shines bright, adding illumination to the area. Moments later, Furihata could make out a wide stream. Looking around, there were several smaller ones, all seemingly connected at the farthest end, he guesses.

“Careful” Akashi mentioned, turning to him with genuine worry as he stepped just before the edge. “Some of these stones are slippery.”

“I could have guessed that” he replied, a bit salty than he’d intended to. Surely, Akashi didn’t actually believe he was below average in both the court and outside of it. Although, even if Akashi would admit it to his face, he wouldn’t offer much of a defense.

“And here I took you for a ditz” Akashi chuckled softly, the cool air almost amplifying it, “Then I’ll let you go first.”

“Don’t mind if I do~” Furihata said in a singsong, heading off with a running start then jumping past a few stones. He easily hops from one stone to another, only meeting difficulty when his ankle lost grip at the last stone. He figures he’s allowed a mistake or two given his head start. He turns to face Akashi triumphantly, his arms outstretched “Well? Pretty good huh?”

Akashi’s arms were in a cross. A smirk curling from his lips. He also has a head start but the transition from each stone had an elegance to it. A complete contrast from his own, he only needed to get the job done. Akashi proves he’s graceful even outside of the court. “Show off” Furihata said, without contempt, when Akashi lands in front of him.

Akashi scoffs at his remark but held no weight. “We’re almost there.”

“Just uphill from here.” he added. Akashi begins to unbutton his blazer “It’s easier to take it off now but you don’t have to.”

Without much persuasion, Furihata unbuttoned his own, heat was collecting from his blazer from all the walking despite the cool breeze around them. Akashi wasn’t kidding one bit. It was definitely a trek. They continued in silence, both equally spent, until the ground began to level, they must be at the top, Furihata thought and he’s left in awe when he laid his eyes on the scenery.

Above whispering treetops, the night sky was filled with glittering stars seemingly colliding with the kaleidoscope of lights from the city. From the sides, cascading stem of leaves embellished the leaning trees, as fireflies swarm around it. The smell of flowers hung in the air, heady and sweet while crisp air breezed past his skin, inflicting goosebumps where it touched. It’s no plateau but it was high enough to overlook the city, the buzzing metropolis and dancing lights added life. It looked more like a sanctuary than anything else. It felt surreal to him, as if it was all a dream. Waking up now would be too cruel.

Akashi’s voice woke him from his trance “Excuse me,” he said, walking past Furihata and towards a stone, a tombstone. Furihata slunked under a tree’s shadow, wanting to give Akashi his privacy, though his eyes betray by keeping fixated on him. The tranquil ambience lets him quietly recall the events leading to this moment. It was suppose to be a simple day for him, to finish the school festival and come home. But Akashi changed all that, or rather, Furihata allowed it to change because of him. Thinking about it now, it might be mix of a crush and admiration that he has for Akashi. He doesn’t have the urge to kiss him at every waking hour but he does have a desire to be close, both literally and figuratively, so it’s not just him being a sexually frustrated teen.

He wants to know the Akashi that is kind and playful and also the side of him that sees nothing but victory that anything less is unacceptable. Furihata is starting to understand now, how the two personalities intertwine. The other spoke to him on the train, just by the way his tone had Furihata unnerved; like a prey to it’s hunter. Not once did his aura let up, daring Furihata to say and do otherwise. He didn’t know how to deal with that Akashi. He’d have to learn.

“Why are you all the way over there Furihata-kun?” Akashi said, tilting his head towards him “You look a bit _shady_ over there.”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that” Furihata teased, suddenly getting flashbacks to every pun Izuki made.

“I thought that was pretty good, no?”

Furihata only hums skeptically, not wanting to receive the brunt force of Akashi’s wrath if he disagreed.

“Fine. Be that way.” Akashi suddenly said,

“A-are you angry?”

Akashi doesn’t answer, instead, hums probably in spite of his own just moments earlier. Furihata throws his head back, laughing as he clutches at his stomach. He hadn’t thought Akashi and petty went together. The discovery was reassuring.

“All things aside, Akashi-kun, this place is beautiful” Furihata settled down beside him, facing the streak of lights adorning the obsidian canvas, though his eyes looking slightly past Akashi, feeling foolish at the question on his tongue “But why here?”

“My mother brought me here a few times, always insistent how much beautiful it was if it were nighttime. She never, or rather, my father allowed little to no leniency in my schedule that such a thing was not possible. Not until she passed away.” Akashi laid on his back, eyes on the stars “It’s funny how life works. It’s unfair that in exchange for this scenery, my mother is not with me. I still think I hold a grudge for that.”  

Furihata listens on, not knowing how to reply despite initiating it.

“You don’t need to feel obliged to reply.” Akashi urged, as if reading his mind, again. Furihata hopes, teasing at the idea, that he hasn’t read too far into him.

“How do you do that?” Furihata gave in, suddenly feeling bashful.

“Do what?”

“Knowing what I’m thinking...” he disclosed, flushed to the roots of his hair.

“Your emotions are etched on your face Furihata-kun, like wearing your heart on your sleeve” Furihata was none too happy about that, he didn’t need to look so transparent in his thoughts “There’s always a range of emotions on your face, it’s almost entertaining” He’ll take the compliment, backhanded as it is, at least Akashi found amusement at his expense.

Furihata laughs weakly, his mind already brainstorming ideas on how he could improve on that area.

“Don’t feel too bad about it, some people can appreciate the open honesty” Akashi said, giving a pat on his back “take me for example.”

Despite Akashi’s attempt to lighten his mood, it didn’t change. Genuinely distraught at his carelessness around Akashi, wondering if the desire was painted on his face for everyone to see. It didn’t sit well with him.

“There you go again, “ Akashi snapped him out of his thoughts “Why not lay off on the questions for now and just lay down with me?”

 _Oh_ , that notion was seductive, _Stop_ thought Furihata to himself sternly. _It’s not right._ But when he turns to look at Akashi, patting at the space beside him, a flare of warmth coursed through his veins. _I can’t do this._

Standing abruptly, Furihata moved close to the ledge, causing a panic in Akashi as he calls out his name anxiously. He takes a deep breath, his hands cupping around his mouth and shouts into the wind in full voice “I am king of this land!” a chain of echoes ensued but the longer he listened to it, the more he gradually felt embarrassed.

A snicker came behind and and when he turned around, Akashi stood behind him, a hand on his hip and the other in a ball. _He’s not gonna punch me is he?_ As the thought ended, Akashi threw a ball of dirt his way.

“Pardon, your highness, but your big head is blocking my view.” Akashi laughs gleefully but is cut short when Furihata tackles him to the ground.

“And you’re evicted from the palace!” Furihata exclaimed whimsically.

The two wrestled on the ground, their white uniform shirt, stained by the combination of dirt and grass as both turn each other over and over until Furihata manages to stay on top, successfully pinning Akashi beneath him. Heavy breaths filled his ears and he’s staring too long at Akashi’s disheveled state. Quickly, as fast as his reflex would let him, he slid over beside Akashi, his back turned to him trying to hide a beet red face.

“Did I hit you too hard?” Akashi asked worried, nudging at his shoulder, only pressing further when Furihata remained quiet. “Hey—I didn’t mean to, does it hurt?”

“Furihata—

“No.” Furihata replies meekly, when Akashi pulls him from the side. Still covering his expression with an arm slung over his eyes. “I’m just tired.”

His heart beat faster when a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it away from his face. Akashi examines him silently with tender crimson eyes  “You don’t look hurt.” He makes it difficult for Furihata to calm down his nerves. “Is it your eyes? Did dirt get into them?”

“No...just that, the stars are...blinding” _you’re blinding,_ Furihata added mentally.

  
He’s praying now, to his parents, his friends, and definitely to Akashi’s mom, of wanting to be free of this strange mixture of feelings. The thumping of his heart is loud against his chest, growing too much for him to handle and Akashi this close to him was the least helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ambience fell into a peaceful hush, the wind stilling in a smooth pace. Floating lights glowed, drifting between the open space as far as his eyes can see. The crickets whispered, increasing in volume while the night dragged on. Furihata laid sprawled against soft, prickly grass and beside him, a warm calming heat. He’s fighting the bliss of sleep but a selfish need, a sense competition prevents him—the one to be caught asleep would be Akashi, not him, he thought freely. Furihata tilts his head to the side, eyes drawn to the gentle rise and fall of Akashi’s chest, then to his profile, serene and relaxed.

Furihata props himself up, his curious eyes scanning the dormant frame, _is he asleep?_ He hovers a palm above his eyes, waving. He gasped, startled at the hand grabbing his own. The grip loosened as it’s lowered to the side. “What is it?” Akashi asked, an eye on him but the other closed.

“Sorry, I was just checking if you fell asleep.” He whispered, timid at being caught.

“That would be rude of me.” Akashi replied, his voice small and gravelly. Furihata guesses the root of it, smiling broadly.

“But you did take a nap.”

Akashi blinks, staring at him as he sat up. A mischievous glimmer flashing across crimson eyes “You seem satisfied.”   

“I wasn’t aware this was contested” he adds, a thinly veiled taunt.

“You’re weren’t suppose to...” Furihata flowed into a mutter, only gaining confidence by fixating his gaze to space in front of him “because I’m supposed to win this one.”

“Oh” Akashi purred, lightly smacking the back of his hand against Furihata’s shoulder. “How cheeky.” He drops his palms on his knees, hoisting himself up as he dusted off at his clothes “We should get going.”

He frowns “Huh?”

“Did you think we were going to stay here till dawn?” Akashi arched a brow and offered a hand. It drew a color on Furihata’s cheeks because he did, for awhile at least—it didn’t sound so bad. The idea just never came to him. He stayed quiet, letting the silence answer for him.

“Where are we going?” Furihata asks, wanting to distract himself from his own internal criticism.

“The smaller streams from before leads into the city. We’ll pass through a park and the hotel is only blocks from it” Akashi explained, fixing into his blazer. He turns to him, indicating the direction with a jerk of his head. “Let’s go.”

“Wait a sec,” Furihata requested, quickly looking for a lone firefly “I want to catch a one before we go.”

He tries one after another. Who would have thunk that catching fireflies was this difficult, he thought, his frustration growing at each failed effort. But when the tenth firefly slipped through the cracks of his fingers, he groaned loudly. His shoulders drooping in disappointment. A soft chuckle came from behind him and he turns to see Akashi with his hands clasped together. “Here” Akashi held them out above his hands, transferring the firefly into his own “Keep your hands closed or it’ll slip out.” He nods, tightening when he felt the swirm of the firefly against the skin of his palms.

“Thanks.” He says, eyes kept lowered, flustered at failing to do something as simply as firefly catching. Furihata sighs.

“A hobby of yours?” Akashi asked, making way to the slope of the ground to where they entered. Furihata followed directly behind.

“Not really, I just wanted one as a souvenir  but people made it sound easy so I thought I could give it a try,” Furihata inched closer to walk beside him “you’ve probably done a lot since you had no trouble—”

“No, that was my first try”

Furihata stopped to stare in disbelief, holding a senseless grudge at Akashi’s capacity to be skillful even at something this trite. Akashi seems to visibly hesitate at the unwarranted glare, just barely stopping his words by the way he clears his throat, “It’s not that difficult, you just—”

“You don’t have to explain” He interjects, a pout on his lips as he struts past Akashi but just as he lands another step, the heel of his foot slipped causing him to stumble forward. He shrieked. Akashi managed to grab him by the arm but by then, gravity pulled him like a ton of bricks, taking Akashi along the fall.

They weren’t too high up for the fall to hurt as they landed with a sharp thud on shallow waters of the stream. Furihata fell face front but felt himself float. When he balances himself on the palm of his hands, he’s greeted with Akashi flushed against him, his back completely submerged into the water. He felt his blood drain.

“A-akashi!” He cried out, prompting him up by the shoulders as he observed erratically for injuries “I’m so sorry!”

“Furi—

“You’re not hurt right?” Furihata scoured his body with trembling hands, unresponsive to anything else “I don’t see any blood or cuts but does it hurt anywhere? Your head? Back? Please tell m—

He’s cut off by the splash of cold water on his face, “I’m not hurt” Akashi said, eyes dropping to his clothes “just soaked.” Furihata sighed in relief, not that the alternative was any better but it could have been worse, he thought. “But I’m growing convinced that I shouldn’t take you near a casino or anything relating to luck” Akashi stifles a laugh, mildly containing the amusement as he poured salt on his wounds.

Furihata’s jaw set before mouthing a dry ha-ha. “You’re a real jokester Akashi- _sama_ ” he says hissing, knowing how much Akashi disliked being referred as such. But he’s only met with another icy splatter.   _If that’s how he’s going to be then..._ Two can play that game and Furihata’s more than eager to reciprocate.

By the time they managed to set their differences, they stood in front of a luxury hotel doused with so much water it left trails behind them. “We’re not to speak a single word of this to anyone” Akashi cautioned, looking stiff in place. Furihata supposes that was a threat but instead of feeling apprehensive, he stares, trying to keep a straight face.  Akashi keeps his expression tamed, set on maintaining the grimace. “Furihata-kun, please—” he managed to say before his eyes crinkled and a smile played at the corner of his mouth, breaking into a small laugh  “—no, really,” Akashi tries again, gruffly. “This is serious.”

“My lips are sealed,” Furihata yielded, swallowing the remnant merriment “but I can’t afford to stay in a hotel like this.” The hotel had floors upon floors that he couldn’t tell where it ended. Bathed in gold and silver, the entrance door alone could pass as a room itself, wide with pristine glass and a revolving door coated with intricate designs. Definitely not a place for him.

“Either you sleep out in the cold or in a warm bed” Akashi walked to the door, “It’s your choice.”

Furihata stood in place, hands clutching the sides of his uniform. He’s not being difficult for the sake of being one, amongst his reasons, the second is heavy on his conscience. Sleeping near Akashi was a big no-no. He mentally smacks himself for not looking far ahead when he volunteered to go along. There’s no guarantee the dreams won’t come by and neither does being quiet in sleep. He’s sure by now, that he’s called out Akashi’s name more than once just as the dreams end. He won’t risk being found out, not now, now yet. He’s stuck between a rock and a hard place—what damning luck. Akashi was right, he thought bitterly.

His gaze flickered back to Akashi when he hears a sigh.

“I’m spent, no doubt, you as well” Akashi says, a faint hoarseness setting into his voice “just think of this a humble gift for putting up with me.” He gestured, beckoning him with a finger, “Come.”

He hates it, the way he surrendered to a single word, a single gesture, feeling spellbound while his feet carried him closer to Akashi, unhindered and undisputed. He reels at the notion.

Furihata only felt himself rejoice when Akashi asked to be changed into a two-bedroom but by some cruel deity, he was denied that respite as the receptionist explained that the hotel was booked and no change was possible. There was a solution to his dilemma, coming to him when they reached their room. He could forgo sleep. The night was halfway done and the sun will shine in just a few more hours. He marvelled at the thought.

But he was dead wrong. A half an hour passed since he’d settled on the bed when his eyes became heavy, just barely open as he struggles to focus on staying awake. The room was quiet, save for the soft breaths coming from behind him, the mattress acting in accordance. Slowly, he’s succumbing. He was too tired and the calming atmosphere was a sure way of sleeping soundly at night. But then, the bed dipped with a weight and his eyes flutter open, curious. He turns slightly to his side, seeing Akashi’s back hunched over the edge of the bed, head hanging by the palm of a hand, seemingly in thought.

The room had an entire wall for a window, quality glass as he recalls but despite the curtains covering the length of it, the moon’s light manages to seep through and from his view, Akashi is surrounded by it. It almost felt like a dream until his own voice reached out confirming otherwise. “Can’t sleep?”

Akashi leans back, setting his hands behind him, sighing “No.”

“Why?” Furihata murmured quietly.

“If you were the heir of a corporation, say. What would you do to appease a foreign diplomat?”

By the way Akashi’s voice lowered at the last word, he guesses it wasn’t a friendly one. He’s already regretting having spoken up. In his groggy state, he’s not sure his answer would even make sense. If anything, Akashi was better off asking someone else. “I...” Furihata began, collecting his thoughts, “I suppose that...I would throw a celebration.” he pauses, fighting the sleep creeping in “Make sure they could see how powerful and wealthy the corporation is.”

“If I could, I would also show how eager and talented the people are, under your leadership,” he added, but Akashi only snorts at flattery. “...I would show them strength.” he finally finished, drifting into sleep. The last sound he hears is a murmur,  

“Interesting”

* * *

 

When he came to, he found himself alone, the space beside him cold and empty. Akashi had already left. He sits up with a yawning stretch, still drowsy until a paper on the drawer caught his eye.

_“Furihata-kun,_

_I apologise for leaving early, but I’ve already arranged a taxi for you. Your fresh clothes are waiting by the bin. Until next time, take care.”_

_Akashi Seijuro._

  
Furihata reads over the last few words again, _when will that be_ he thought, his hopes already high.

* * *

 

The morning after, he’s walking to school. When he turns into a corner, he sees a familiar set of hair and runs towards them. “Kagami, Kuroko!” he yells after.

Kagami startled, greets him with wide eyes while Kuroko remained quiet as he neared. “Y-yo, Furi.” Kagami says, sounding nervous. He tilts his head at that.

Kuroko steps forward with a smile, “Don’t mind him, Furihata-kun, how is your morning?”

“Not much,” he replied, walking beside them “Do you guys know what we’re doing today?”

“I couldn’t hazard a guess” Kuroko deadpans. Furihata’s brow twitches at that, recently, Kuroko has grown an intolerance for questions when it comes to training but he supposes it was a stupid question on his part. Riko’s regimen for each day was always exercise ontop of exercise. He wasn’t sour about it, the running he can manage but when it comes to muscle build and tone, that’s where he struggles. But Kuroko on the other hand, struggles at both. Yet despite that, he’s irreplaceable on the court. Furihata wonders if he’ll ever improve to the point of being vital to the team. Probably wishful thinking, he thought, a feeling poking at his side. “Oh,” Furihata voices, remembering the festival “I thought you guys were staying back to close the gym but Akashi-kun said you left and when I went to check, there—”

He suddenly shivers at the memory “There was someone, I think” he says in a whisper changing his view from last night when it was met with skepticism.

“Why do you say that?” Kuroko inquired, expression unreadable.

“Uh, well, I heard moaning a-and then something loud banged”

“Did you hear anything else?”

“No, not that I remember.”

“It’s probably nothing Furihata-kun, things move when placed improperly so I figure something just fell over.” Kuroko pats him on the shoulder, smiling but somehow, Furihata feels something off about it. He can’t pinpoint what exactly, so he just nods in agreement. He jolts in place when a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, gripping it with force.

“T-that’s right! Ya know! Things fall and make sounds—”

“I already said that Kagami-kun”

“So?! Imma say it again!” Kagami roared, hands suddenly shaking.

“Are you okay, Kagami?” Furihata asked, Kagami was acting weird. He’s usually unbothered, walking around with an aura that would intimidate others, excluding himself and the team.

“O-of course!” Kagami almost yells in his ears.

Furihata wears a crooked smile, unconvinced. Something was definitely amiss but he wasn’t going to press further, thinking it was probably something simple like being bitten by Nigou or eating something inedible. He puts the thought aside, out of mind, chatting away to the duo until they reached the school.

The class dragged on as the teacher droned on the subject. Furihata sat on his chair bored out of his mind. The ticking of the clock, amidst other noises, was loud to him and he’s resisting the urge to stare because doing so would only slow the minutes to a crawl. When he turns his attention to the window, he sees a crowd on the field. He guesses they were upperclassmen having their physical education class and immediately began looking for familiar faces, squinting. He finds one standing beside a tree, and then another, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

He sees them exchange jabs at each other, obviously bickering here and there but nothing too serious. It was a usual scene for the two particular senpais. But somehow, Kiyoshi hangs over Hyuugas shoulder a little too long and close that Furihata wonders if that was comfortable at all. He wouldn’t think it would. Summer may have passed but the afternoon weather is still equally harsh and humid. His thoughts break when Kiyoshi’s fingers took Hyuugas chin, tilting it up like—

“Furi!” Fukuda called out to him, his gaze stripped from the field “C’mon, it’s time to change into P.E clothes.”

“Oh right” he says, standing up from his chair. He takes another glance at the window but found the two gone. He shrugs, not paying it a second thought.

“What were you staring out the window for?” Kawahara asks when they reach the locker room. “You looking for a girlfriend or something?”

Furihata shakes his head at that, unbuttoning his uniform to change into a white shirt  “No, I was zoning out if you didn’t notice.”

“It’s okay Furi” Kawahara pats him on the back, “I think you’re a cute guy so you’ll eventually get one!”

“That sounds creepy coming from you.” He teased, pointing a finger at his mouth, gagging.

“Hey, I’m being a supportive friend here—and stop looking this way already!” Kawahara cried out, suddenly looking red. “You too Fukuda!”

“What a whiner” Fukuda says, resting an arm over his shoulder “Let’s get out of here before little ms. princess here explodes with embarrassment.”

The two cackle at Kawahara’s predicament, drowning out the slur of names from him as they left. The mood always lightens when P.E comes, making the day go by faster.

The bell finally rang to end the day but for him, it was far from over. He heads to the gym, surprised to find it quiet, not a single squeak of sneaker against the floor to be heard. He enters through the door and finds the team huddled in the middle.

“What’s up guys?” he greeted.

“This” Hyuuga holds out a red envelope. Furihata raises a brow, curious “It’s an invitation for everyone in the team to a dinner, hosted by the Akashi company.”

He flushed at hearing the name, remembering his little adventure with the Rakuzan captain. “W-when is it?”

“This Friday” Hyuuga answered, his brows knitted “The same day Riko plans to hold a meeting.”

“A meeting?” Furihata doesn’t hide his frown, already having a bias as to which one he’d rather go to but the Coach was sensitive about these things and he’s sure the same is on everyone’s mind. “What for?”

“You know, the usual” Izuki began, expression grim behind clasped fingers “the death-inducing food tasting.”

 _Oh_ , since the beginning of the year, Riko had asked the team to taste her food, aiming to get better at cooking and being the couch, there was no way they could refuse. It wasn’t debatable.

“But I don’t think she’ll mind this once” Kagami spoke out, sounding optimistic but the expression on him not matching his tone. He was just as scared as the rest of them. “We should just ask y-yanno?”

“You know how she gets” Hyuuga says, fixing his glasses “We’d all be dead.”

“Yohoo~” came a voice in a singsong. The hairs of his skin stood and judging by everyone's paled expression, he’s not alone. Speak of the devil. “Oh~ everyone’s here already, that’s great!” Riko continued on with a smile, not seeming to notice the team huddled stiff in place. Someone had to talk but no one budged.

“Um, Coach, this Friday,” Furihata starts, finding the courage to speak up “We got invited to a dinner party a-and we wanted to know if, uh, we could go...” he drops his eyes to the ground in fear but Riko doesn’t answer, the silence stretching out as the hope grows bleak.

“Oh that” Riko perked up, laughing. A chain of sharp intakes of breaths followed “So that’s what got you guys looking like you shit your pants!”

“Of course. I knew about it first and I was just waiting for you guys to ask” she added, wiping away a tear at the corner of her eye. “Man~ guys are a trip.”

A devil in the flesh.

Furihata sighed in relief, thankful to have lived another day. Then came an onslaught of pats on the back and ruffling of hair on Furihata, the team cheering. But now an even bigger issue is at hand, to look presentable at the dinner. This was Akashi’s company after all and no doubt, he’ll be there. He doesn’t own any suits and most of his clothes are...plain looking. He must have looked troubled enough that Kuroko asks about it. “I don’t have any suits” he says in a small voice.

“No worries, Furihata-kun” Kuroko brought out his phone, opening it. “There’s a shop here that rents them out.”

“Wow Kuroko, you’re prepared” Furihata looks at him with amazement.

“Akashi-kun had given me a heads up”

“O-oh”

“He told me it was your idea—the dinner” Kuroko says with a smile, “He already rented one out for you.”

Furihata’s words from that night rang in his mind but he never thought Akashi would actually take it into consideration given that he suggested it in a stupor. Another thing came to mind, he’s yet again in debt. _Akashi needs to stop doing that_ he thought, smacking at his face.

“Of course, I had him rent Kagami-kun and I one too” Kuroko adds, lips curved in a smirk but his eyes deadly with intent as he clicks away at his phone.

Furihata felt a chill down his spine, wondering when exactly did Kuroko take on a scary persona.

* * *

 

When the day came, they went together as a team, arriving on a van that Riko’s dad kindly offered but not before having them swear on their life to make sure Riko came home safe and sound. They would have done so regardless. Everyone looked different in suits, mature, even. Furihata wore a three piece; a navy blue single breasted jacket with matching trousers, a baby blue collared dress shirt and a waistcoat coupled with a subdued blue necktie. His mother made a big deal out of it, calling him handsome but mothers are required to say that regardless, he thought.

The dinner was being held in the penthouse of a hotel, extravagant, if not more than the first one he’s managed to experience. It shouldn’t come as a surprise but it does, still overwhelmed at the elegance of it all; gold chandeliers, rich velvet carpet, and lush display just to name a few. The other guests looked to be adults with power and money by the way they dressed and acted that Furihata starts to wonder.

“We’re not the only high schoolers here right?” He asked with a nudge to Kuroko.

“Knowing Akashi-kun, he’s invited the rest of our former teammates” Kuroko assured.

There were other guys and girls their age but they were obviously from prominent families. They didn’t count.

When they reached the top floor through the elevator, there were only glass walls separating the lobby from the penthouse as well as surrounding it. It gave an all around luxurious view of Kyoto’s city.

“Alright boys” Riko announced “Stay calm and please be civil.”

They answered with a resounding yes.

Upon entering the room, Furihata began to see familiar faces amongst the crowd and the tables, many of which his team had gone against. The first to greet them was Kise of Kaijo.

“Kurokochii~” Kise says, reaching for a hug but Kuroko moves away, moving beside Kagami.

“Oi!” Kagami grabs Kuroko’s face between his thumb and fingers “Don’t use me as a shield!”

“I wouldn’t do such a thing” denied Kuroko.

“So mean~” Kise wailed, forgotten as the two bicker.

Furihata smiles at the scene before his eyes began to wonder, searching for a particular red hair. He sees Akashi’s teammates first, around a table chatting away. Then to an older man conversing with another, similar in features to Akashi. It was then that Furihata thought, _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_

The man he’s seeing is obviously Akashi’s father. They shared the same hair and facial structure, albeit rougher in comparison to Akashi, to which Furihata guesses came from his mother. His stare doesn’t linger, wanting to quickly find Akashi amongst the crowd. And after several minutes, he finally does. All the way in the front, near the glass wall, the background adding to his allure.

Akashi wore a similar suit, just different in colors starting with a light grey almost white jacket transitioning into a softer grey waistcoat and a darker grey for a dress shirt. He sports a white necktie and red napkin at the pocket. He was handsome all over that Furihata felt his face heat up, unable to break his gaze. Thankfully, a hand pulled at his arm,

“Found you Furihata!” Izuki said, guiding him to the table where the rest of his teammates sat and ate. And yet as he took a seat, his eyes went back to Akashi. Talking to him were three other adult men and by the humdrum expression on him, it wasn’t a conversation he’d like to participate; looking like he’s only there because it was required. Furihata smiles a little at that.

Surprisingly, for a while he manages to turn his attention elsewhere, when his teammates dragged him into a conversation of who can come out with a girlfriend by the end of the night. He listens with divided attention and with little interest but it was entertaining in the way they threw petty shade against each other in deprecating humor. That, however, didn’t last long before Furihata searched again.

This time Akashi sat across a foreign middle-aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a board game on the table. _Must be the diplomat_ he thought. He watches as Akashi moves a piece from the board and then addressing the man with a conversation. Furihata noticed the way his jaw flexed and go taut. Akashi was putting a facade for this man, all in the name of foreign relations. He feels it’s too early to be concerned with those thing but Akashi isn’t like him—a regular teen. Akashi bears the full weight of the name, an experience he couldn’t begin to describe. Furihata felt his chest tighten, not in pity but in uselessness. He wants to help in some way, to be beside but he had no idea how. Akashi is so near yet so far, a world he can’t possibly hope to enter.

They went on back and forth until a waiter guides the diplomat elsewhere. As he left, Akahi fell into the chair, the mask he’s put up crumbling as he rubs at his temples. Furihata seizes the opportunity to finally talk to him, an idea forming in his mind.

“Akashi-kun” he greets.

“Furihata-kun, I didn’t realize you arrived” Akashi says politely “I hope your team was warmly welcomed—”

“Enough with the formalities already” Furihata cuts off, taking the diplomats seat. “Do you believe I can be a magician?”

Akashi’s brow knits at the question “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Yes or no?”

Akashi doesn’t answer, staring at him in utter bewilderment. He points to the unfinished shogi board on the table. “I can defeat all these characters in a single strike”

“I’ll show you but only if you give up on figuring how” he added. Akashi would normally be too perceptive to fall for this trap but as he is now, it’s fair game.

“That’s a daring proposition” Akashi began a smirk playing on his lips, eyes immediately on the board, “do you already believe I can’t solve this riddle?”

“Then solve it.”

Akashi’s quiet, deep in thought observing the board with great concentration. Several minutes pass before Akashi stands up, circling the table. His expression troubled and Furihata sits back in earnest anticipation. Seconds later, his head hangs in defeat. “What does your eye see that I cannot?” Akashi conceded.

Furihata grabs the bowl of walnuts at the side and chucks it at the board. “Done.” 

“What” Akashi said dumbfounded, looking to him for an explanation.

“I said a single strike—not a single walnut.”

Akashi stares at him lost “But that’s cheating”

“You cheated” he says again in disbelief.

Furihata shakes his head “It was a play on words and you fell for it.” He laughs, feeling triumphant.

“Then give me another one” Akashi inched closer with stubborn resolve.

“Nope” he dismisses with a wave “No way, you won’t fall for it anymore. You’re too smart Akashi-kun.”

“Nonsense Furihata” Akashi replied, laughing smoothly, his expression carefree. Akashi takes firm hold of his arms. An art of persuasion. “I’m sure you came prepared.”

“Look." he began, repressing the urge to touch him "Before, you had the look of an adult discussing worldly affairs and now you...” Furihata thinks of a term, a simple but resonant word. But he couldn’t, as much as he’d like to please. He settles with something simple. “look like your age for once.”

Something in Akashi’s expression clicks and he’s left staring long and hard at him. Furihata hears the room quiet down, several eyes staring into him all at once. The limbo breaks when a waitress goes between them.

“Excuse me sirs, I must clean up this mess.”

Immediately, the two moved out of the way. Akashi turns to him.  “Furihata-kun, where are your teammates? I’d like to greet a personal hello.”

“Over here...” he began to walk, stopping after a few steps “you’re not gonna tell on me to coach right?” Suddenly feeling skeptic at Akashi’s motive.

“Of what?” Akashi ruffles at his hair “I only want to say hello.”

He quiets down at the gesture. A heat on his cheeks rising. He hums an okay and leads Akashi with full awareness of the arm slung over his shoulder.

He wishes the night doesn’t end too quickly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "something simple like being bitten by Nigou or eating something inedible" NO FURI—more like getting bitten by Kuroko and eating ass! 
> 
> No one commented on who the culprits might be from the previous chapter at the gym, even though I thought I dropped enough hints but apparently not :( das okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

“Because of his spells, I’ve been turned back into a child.” Akashi said, fervor evident in his  storytelling, gesture and all. But Furihata can’t help but think he’s just being facetious and it doesn’t help when Kuroko replies, looking equally invested in the topic as if the two had some secret agreement.

“You don’t look that different to me.”

“It’s not about looks, but about heart!”

“You two can stop now,” Furihata intervened in a huff, having had enough of the spectacle. “You’re having way too much fun with this Akashi-kun,” he throws a look at Kuroko “You too.”

“Of course, you’ve caught me by surprise.” Akashi said, smiling “Am I not allowed to show my appreciation?”

Furihata stares, seeing the bright look in his eyes but just as his lips part to respond, a voice came up behind him.

“What is this all about?” Shutoku’s Midorima passed him, adjusting his glasses by the bridge of his nose.

Another glimmer flashed through crimson eyes that Furihata immediately began to tune him out, no doubt explaining it all over again. Another pair came by, Touou’s and Yosen’s respective aces. He quietly excuses himself at this time, wanting to get away from the eccentric group not because he disliked them but felt he had no business being in same the picture. They were Akashi’s friends, his closest ones. He ends the thought, receding it to the very recess of his mind. It was pointless jealousy.

He weaved through the crowd, eyes scanning left to right for friends until his attention landed to an impish Kawahara. He’s talking to a girl, no, a woman more like. Her figure alone was enough to turn heads with wide hips, small waist, and a pair of hefty breasts just barely tucked into her top; a voluptuous woman from head to toe. She looked attentive to Kawahara until her brows furrowed. Furihata already sees show it will end and makes an effort to reach him to save his friend from the embarrassment. But as he got near, the woman poured the drink from her hands into Kawahara’s suit, spilling it. She walked away with a puff, leaving behind a stunned Kawahara. “What did you say to her?” Furihata asked, not bothering to comfort him. Whatever he did, he probably deserved it.

“Nothing!” Kawahara denied, red from both ends of his face. “Izuki senpai said if I was funny and smooth, the girls would like me.”

Taking lessons from Izuki senpai was already a mistake. He guesses the gist of it all but inquires anyway. “So what kind of pun did you tell her?”

“If you were a booger, I’d pick you first.”

Furihata smacks himself in the face, both at the stupidity and ridiculousness of Kawahara’s endeavor. He may not be a casanova but he’s damn sure that line would have women cringing away without a second thought. Still, he remembers to be a friend “How bad is it?” he asked, turning to face Kawahara to examine the damage. There wasn’t much from the torso and up but the nether region was a whole other set of problems. His groin area was soaked with red wine, obvious against the light brown of his trousers. It wasn’t going to dry anytime soon. “It’s bad” he says, answering his own question. “It looks like you peed yourself.” he broke into a laugh.

“Help me, Furi!” Kawahara cried out, suddenly hugging him pitifully. An effort to hide the stain from others. Furihata is sympathetic at his situation, wracking his brain for a solution. None of them had brought an extra set of clothes and telling the coach would just embarrass Kawahara even more. He’s running out of ideas beside one.

“Well, you could stay in the bathroom for the entire night.”

“No way!”

“You don’t have any other options”

Kawahara stretched out his cheeks  “You can’t be serious—”

“What do we have here?” A man asked. By the tanned skin and accent, he was foreign. His features were rough with lines, a beard covering half of his face. This man wore odd clothings, mostly of cloth and a headdress that wrapped around his head but gold jewelry spanned the length of him, not a skin left uncovered. He was definitely a wealthy man. But Furihata senses something off about him. There’s a dark, sinister way he’s eyeing the both of them that it has Furihata taking a step back, an arm lifting against his side in defence, to what exactly, he wasn’t sure of just yet. “What are your names?” The man continued, inching closer.

Kawahara was quiet behind him, either in fear or nervousness. Nervous sweat prickled at the nape of his neck as his heart hammered against his chest. Don’t be stupid, he thought biting at his lips. _You’re in the middle of a dinner by the Akashi family. He’s not going to leap up and attack you._ Furihata curled a fist anyway. He had every right to defend himself, prestige or not. The man wasn’t too tall that he could easily break his nose, if the situation called. It was tempting, though. The heavy eyes still grazed over his as if he was looking at something small, a dust in the wind. “Furihata Kouki” Furihata began, finding courage when his pride was poked “And my friend is Kawahara Koichi.”

“How odd and foreign” The man reached out, brushing out a fringe of his hair away from his forehead, no sense of personal bubble. “What is your relation to the Akashi family?” Furihata felt the stranger’s gaze on him like a physical weight, eerie and unwelcomed. But he forced to ignore it, acknowledging a greater concern. This was a dangerous question. Branding himself as a friend weighed heavily, his options would become limited. He can’t, will not, carelessly act on impulse with the off chance that Akashi’s reputation might be stained. He will not fall for that trap. “Are you a friend?” the man added, a glint of interest in his eyes.

“N-no.” Furihata says, biting his tongue for that stutter. Then, shockingly, a finger was under his chin, turning his head for inspection. Furihata gulped, steeling himself.

“That was not the impression I got earlier.” The man slid his hands down his throat, spanning his neck, bringing a cold shiver to his back. “Nevermind that, but you are most curious.” Furihata shied away, cursing internally when the man’s eyes flashed “Do you like gold? Jewels?” he says, heavy with innuendo. How brazen can this man get, did he think he was someone so cheap to be easily seduced by wealth? Furihata shook his head, glaring at him now.

“No.” He said firmly, almost hissing. The rough calloused fingers gliding against his skin was like grating sandpaper until a pressure stopped at the tender flesh just above his throat. Danger shouted at the back of his mind, this man was going to strangle him. Furihata's hands rose immediately. Then, like a touch of grace, a familiar red hair came from behind the man. Akashi moved in between them abruptly, finally freeing him from the man’s grasp. He heaved heavily, catching his breath.

“Mr. Saud” Akashi greeted, a hand gesturing to a direction “If you are lost, may I direct you to where you need to be?”

“Do not interfere.” The man peered behind him, looking directly at Furihata. “I am busy with him” he moved to pass the heir but was hindered, blocked when Akashi gripped at the man’s shoulder.

“He is my guest and he should be treated as such.” Akashi warned. He couldn’t see Akashi’s face but judging from the man’s growing apprehension, Akashi was most serious, if not, irritated.

“Are you denying me free will?” The man said with a malicious tone. “I am a guest, far more important than he.”

“You are my _father’s_ guest—not mine.” Akashi answered, letting go. “I am not obliged to cater to your selfish whims.” Furihata questions the curt tone, afraid that maybe Akashi was out of bounds and would later regret this action. Akashi didn’t have to do this and mostly certainly, does not deserve to take the fall. Nervously, he stepped in.

“He’s right Akashi-kun, he was just asking me about stuff.” At that, Akashi swivels to meet him, lips in a stern line, frowning.

“He was harassing you, was he not?” said Akashi, barely containing to level his voice, almost scolding him. Crimson eyes stare at him with expectation, telling him—commanding him to step down. In compliance, his mouth stayed shut. Akashi turned back, addressing the man again, Furihata lowered his eyes to the ground. “Courtesy dictates that you remain civil and respectful, regardless of title.”

“This is foreign grounds” Akashi added, reminding the man in a threat, blatant and undisguised.

“Quite the silver tongue, boy” The man said, grinning, a smug look on him. “I was only having fun.” He dismisses the both of them with a wave of a hand as he walked away.

“W-was that really okay?” Furihata asked in a whisper. “I mean isn’t he—

“Yes. But boundaries must be set.” Akashi said, back still turned to him. “He did not respect yours.”

Of course he knew that. He wasn’t naive about it. Hell, he was ready to punch the man square in the face. Akashi peered over his shoulder, an unreadable expression on him. “I knew you were timid but I didn’t take you for a pushover, Kouki.”

Furihata felt his blood boil at that, remembering how sickened he was at the man just touching him. He refuses to leave the remark overlooked. He was many things, he’ll admit but he was no pushover. He grabbed Akashi by the arm firmly, exclaiming “N-no way, that’s not true! Take that back!”

“Your actions just now begs to differ” Akashi eyed him with disinterest as if already ruling out any other explanation he had.   

“That was because—” Furihata shut his jaw quick that his teeth clicked. What was he going to say? that he was afraid for him? To protect him? What would he think of that.

The air dropped, Akashi shoved his intruding hand away. “Because—what?”

“I...” Furihata swallowed, unsure if the words on his tongue should be heard, by him, of all people. But Akashi demanded an answer, he couldn’t lie...but he could omit. Akashi didn’t need to know how the man made him feel—how he made him afraid. “Because I was your guest.”

“What.” Akashi said, almost in a sneer. “I don’t recall making you feel compelled to act on my behalf.”

Furihata bore into the inflated ego that blinds Akashi to clear judgement. It was never about belittling his pride in the first place, or that he had some kind of duty to uphold but because he wanted to; a voluntary act. But he couldn’t say any of that, at least, without the risk of being found out. Somehow, like a stroke of luck, a voice broke the heated staredown.

“Um, I’m still in need of help here.” Kawahara sheepishly said. The both of them turned to look, Furihata smiled, thankful for the intervention. Akashi addressed his teammate, the scowl gone from his face as well as the tense atmosphere.

When they explained the situation, Akashi offered to lend him another suit. Turns out, they always held extras, Akashi explaining that it was in their best interest to be ready to solve an issue should it arise. Furihata’s amazed at the competency, he never thought a company would be so prepared. When they left Kawahara to change into the new suit, Furihata was left to wait outside of the bathroom with Akashi. The silence dragging out between them.

“Mr. Saud is from a country where taking concubines is a practice.” Akashi said, breaking the silence. “Women or men. It didn’t matter.”

 _I knew it. I should have punched him._ But he’s more preoccupied in the way Akashi explains this so naturally. The topic of sex is usually frowned upon, mostly spoken behind closed doors and men being subjected in that way was almost, is taboo. Furihata wonders just how much he knows about the topic. _Is he even a virgin?_ The thought was both erotic and troubling. There’s no question that women were—would vie to get in Akashi’s pants. He wouldn’t have much reason to turn them down should she be blessed with both beauty and sensuality.

“No doubt, that was his goal when he approached you.” Furihata stayed silent, wearing pettiness in all it’s glory without an ounce of regret for doing so. Akashi had riled him up and he wasn’t about to let it go so easily. “I didn’t act right away because I knew you would handle it but you just stood there.” Akashi turned to him but Furihata refused to meet his eyes, staring at the head of crowds from a distance. “I didn’t want a friend to be whisked away to some foreign country and never seeing them again.”

“I’m sorry.”

The stubbornness he built up melted into a pile of goop, weak against Akashi’s genuine, heartfelt apology. But he frowns at Akashi’s doubt in his ability to not fall for the bait. He hardly had to read between the lines.

“But why me...” he finally spoke, curious. There were others who were better, not that he’s condoning the action by wishing it on someone else.

“You look like an easy target.”  

“But i’m not.” Furihata says in a pout. “I was ready to punch him, you know.”

“Why didn’t you?”

 _Oh crap._ Furihata dug his own grave. He quickly thinks of another reason. “B-because he was like this important figure...I didn’t want to get sued or something...” Furihata busy with diverting, doesn’t notice Akashi moving to face him. His eyes flickered up to solemn crimson eyes.

“When noble men become obsessed with wealth and power, they become common men.” Akashi said, his gaze high and mighty. Furihata suddenly feels small. “Those men are not entitled to your respect; tolerance at most.” _Easy for you to say,_ Furihata quietly thought.

“Remember that.” Akashi said, “Swear to me.”

“I swear.” he repeated, his mouth moving before his brain told it to. He watches as a hand reaches to ruffle his hair, an excitement flushing through him. This was the second time Akashi had done that and he’s not complaining one bit. If anything, he wishes he’d do it more.

“Good.” Akashi said, turning, walking away from him but Furihata reached out, calling him with urgency he couldn’t explain. It wasn’t as though he was never going to see him again.

“Where are you going?”

“The night is still young and I have more work ahead of me.” Akashi said. Furihata frowns, _he’s speaking like an adult_ , he wonders just how long he’s got before Akashi is totally out of his grasp. His world is so small in comparison to Akashi’s growing one. He’s suddenly scared of the future, a thing he’d been looking forward to since...well, meeting him. Graduation was only two and a half years away. _There’s three hundred and sixty five days in a year, times that by two and a half gives me approximately nine hundred and twelve days of chances—but realistically, thirty percent or lower of that number is actually the possible instances. If I take into account the Interhighs and Wintercups, then that gives me at least five sure cases and everything else is the grey area... the area where luck comes into play._ But even that seemed bleak, outside of school and sports, he had no other ties to him. “By the way, Kawahara-kun can keep the suit.”

“You as well.” Akashi added, breaking his monologuing  “I forgot to mention,” he says pausing as he turned around to leave “the suit looks good on you.” Then he was gone amongst the crowds, out of sight. _He did not just..._ Furihata felt himself drift in and out of conscious, feeling dazed. His knees suddenly felt weak, dropping to the floor as he covered his blushing face with both hands. _Stupid Akashi, you don’t just say that and then walk away_.

He doesn’t see him at all after that, guessing that Akashi is busy dealing with several diplomats. The thought of having to sit and discuss public affairs sounded boring and tiring, an ugly mix. He makes himself busy by joining his teammates in conversation, painfully aware of the welling in the pit of his stomach, a sense of yearning.

“So then I asked, how many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh? Ten-tickles!”

“But they only have six arms, Izuki-senpai.”

“Get the hell out of here with that logic Kuroko!”

Furihata has to laugh at that one. A hand rested on his shoulder, catching his attention. He turned to see whom it belonged. “May I speak with you?” said a girl. She had long dark hair, reaching about her middle back. The silk yellow tight fitting dress complimented the color of her blue eyes while the thin silver dangling from her neck added a charm. She was a pretty girl but he hadn’t a clue to who she was. His teammates took the opportunity to make it awkward as whispers of ooh’s and ah’s brushed passed his ears. The girl reached for his arm and pulled him away but not before hushing the group with a look. It would be rude to shake off her hand, so he’s left following her as she led him through the crowd into a secluded area. It felt suspicious, somehow but maybe she was the shy type.

“What’s your name again?” _Again?_

“Furihata Kouki” he replied, watching her closely now to see if he’d met her before. But nothing came to mind still. He swallowed. “I-is there something you need?”

“Ah, well...” She inched closer until Furihata could no longer step back, hitting a wall. He was cornered. “I need you to do something for me.” Suddenly, her hands gripped at his trousers, unbuckling the belt. His hands immediately reached out to stop her.

“S-stop! What are you doing?!”

“Don’t fight it.” _Impossible._ Her hands were surprisingly difficult to pull away, successively unzipping the fly on his trousers. “C’mon, you gotta look the part” _What?_ She then began to unbutton his vest, loosening the tie on his dress shirt. This was assault. He fought to push her off until a swift blur went past his eyes, leaving a stinging pain on his left cheek. _N-no!_ With all his might, he gripped both her arms and smacked his head against hers, successfully knocking her over but just as he sighed relief, she pulled at his jacket yanking him from place. He managed to break the fall with his hands rested on the floor, the girl breathing heavy beneath him. The corner of her lips lifted and then it came to him. This was the same girl from before, at the building where he had an encounter with Akashi. Then the situation dawned on him, the position they must be in could cause a huge misunder—

“Help!” She yelled out, tears welling in her eyes as she pushed him off, running to the nearest employee “He assaulted me!”

 _No fucking way_ He moved to stand up but fell to the ground, hitting his face with a resounding thud. A security officer had pinned him to the floor, his arm twisted painfully behind his back. His entire face ached in pain but fought the tears threatening to come out. “I didn’t do anything!” he cried out, woefully aware that he sounded less convincing with that excuse; the typical response of suspects. But he didn’t know what else to say, the odds were stacked against him and if...when, Akashi finds out—his mouth went dry at the thought. The humiliation would be unbearable.

“Move it!” A familiar voice yelled out, “The hell happened here?!” Riko pushed her way through the mass of bodies against her. Her eyes quickly darting down to where he laid. “Furi!”

But just as she was about to reach out to him, the officer held out a palm, stopping her “Keep away, miss.”

“Like hell I am!” She fumed, smacking away at the hand. “This is one of my players for crying out loud!”

“He just assaulted a woman. Please step back.”

“What?” Riko shook her head in disbelief “Furi and assault don’t go together!”

The girl chuckled from her place, barely keeping her act together “You’ll be surprised what men would do to—”

“Do what? To your scrawny little ass? My breasts has more body mass than all of you combined.” Coach stood up, squaring her shoulders “You ain’t shit.”

“You b—

“Excuse me” came a distinct voice. Furihata lowered his eyes to the ground, embarrassed at the commotion it came to. His body was going numb at being pinned down and aside from the physical aches, internal ones were much more painful. Akashi was here to witness the pitiable situation and there was no greater time where he’d rather be swallowed by a black hole. “I would like for everyone to return. I will deal with this.”

“But Akashi-kun, you don’t really believe—”

“I will handle it Riko-san.”

With that, the footsteps began and grew far. He doesn’t lift up his head, afraid to find an expression on Akashi he would never forget.

“Let go of him and leave.” Akashi ordered. Reluctantly, the rough hands on him let go. Furihata quickly fixed his trousers with trembling hands. “Get up Furihata.” cold...those words were cutting. He stared at his shaking hands, unable to keep it steady from the baseless shame. He was innocent. _I didn’t do anything wrong._ “Furihata Kouki” said Akashi, an impatience in his voice. Furihata stood up, somehow, his body moving on autopilot.

Furihata was startled when hands reached his chest, buttoning his vest. He found what little courage he had left to look at Akashi “I-I didn’t do anything to her.” he said, as steadily as he could and surprisingly he was responded with a light chuckle instead of piercing silence.

“I know.” Akashi said smoothly. Hands then moved to tuck the unruly tie back in it’s place, tightening it at the base. “You can hardly catch a firefly, never mind assault.”

“You’re not wired for that.”

The lump in his throat was uncomfortable, his eyes stung, and his face felt like pins and needles but he couldn’t break down now. Akashi straightened the collar of his dress shirt and then the jacket itself, patting his chest as he finished.

Footsteps came and grew close, he peered a little from Akashi’s shoulder to peek. The atmosphere grew strained as a daunting aura arrived in the form of Akashi’s father. “Seijuro.” his father called out, deep and gruff. “Are you certain?”

Akashi addressed his father, turning to him “I am.”

“Claims of assault under our watch are not taken lightly.” His father moved toward the girl, reaching out a hand “This matter will be discussed this privately” The girl threw a glance at him, looking satisfied as she was lead away by Akashi’s father. He stared until he could no longer see them. 

Furihata's eyes caught a motion at his side and found Akashi sitting down by a cushioned bench against the wall. Akashi pats at the space beside him. He follows through.

“There are surveillance cameras around” Akashi said, falling back against the wall “She’s in for a surprise.”

Furihata was quiet, processing how everything began. It happened too fast and it ended just as swiftly. It almost felt like it didn’t happen at all.

“But it seems, I can’t leave you alone with a peace of mind” Akashi sighed “Trouble follows you around.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, agreeing. Understanding the frustration, if he could, he wished he had better luck.

Akashi hummed “When I heard about it, I thought it was a joke. Furihata Kouki assaulting a woman, the same guy who could barely stand on the court against me. A chihua—

“Okay. I get it” Furihata interrupted, still, to this day sore from the embarrassment. He didn’t need to get poked over and over again. “No more Akashi-kun.”

“Besides I've never even touched—" he caught himself before he could say anymore. He was not about to confess his virginity so blatantly. Not to Akashi. Somehow, the air stilled and he turned to look at him. Akashi watched him quietly but animation danced in crimson eyes. He had a bad feeling about it. Then a smirk played on Akashi's lips,

“Would you like to learn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t act right away because I knew you would handle it but you just stood there.”BULL you went as soon as you saw it Akashi! Also! Mamabear riko is so precious!


	6. Chapter 6

Furihata watched the broad shoulders guide him from behind, the way it strides has him almost hypnotized. Almost. He’s aware of where Akashi was taking him and wonders to himself if stupidity had a limit. Back on the isolated corridor, trapped between enticing crimson eyes and empty, chilled escape, the former weighed heavily on the scale. Shameless curiosity got the better of him and teased on the implication of Akashi’s words, just barely treading the lines of desire.

_“Would you like to learn?”_

_The words swirled in his mind a dozen times, first in Akashi’s voice and then his own. Repeating it once over and then another, in doubt, in validation, and then in realization. The seconds stretched on for eternity as if time faltered for a fleeting moment._

_“Learn what?” he finally spoke, mildly concerned at the ambiguity—mildly because he knew exactly what Akashi meant._

_But the sharp gleam from Akashi’s gaze told Furihata he was not fooling anyone. Akashi leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and the other, a pedestal for his tilted head. The expression on him cloaked and cryptic. “You can’t be that innocent, Furihata.”_

_He gets timid at that, not in shame but in the memories it brought back. Definitely not. It scared him in a way, the sudden Akashi centric interest. It came up too abruptly that Furihata can’t see it as anything healthy. But he knew it wouldn’t be so conflicted had this craving been directed to a girl. It’s only because of a guy, of Akashi Seijuro. His lips kept a stern line._

_Akashi sighed, standing up. “Well, don’t sound too excited.”_

_Furihata was as hopeless as he is optimistic. With urgency, his hands sought for Akashi’s wrist, stopping him before he could step any farther. The graduation rang loud in his mind like some form of deadline, pushing him to take this opportunity. In the end, at the least, he would have no regrets._

But maybe he was just a different kind of idiot.

“Just so you know,” Akashi spoke, tilting towards Furihata as he stopped behind a door. “This was a coincidence.”

Furihata rose a brow, wondering if this was Akashi suddenly feeling modest after that blatant offer. He takes a jab at it. “Really? _The_ Akashi Seijuro having a kind of harem doesn’t sound that far off actually.”

“It’s not a harem” Akashi corrected, expression bare as he flicked a finger to Furihata’s forehead. It didn’t hurt. “It’s meant to appease the diplomats should they request it.”

“And definitely not mine.” He added with a crooked smile.

“You guys really are prepared.” said Furihata, following after Akashi. He hadn’t even thought the hotel had more to offer but the room he was taken to was located two floors above where the guests gathered. It was dimly lit but sure enough one can easily find their footing. A certain aroma hung in the air, heavy but tantalizing. The room was adorned with burgundy and dark lavender drapes complemented by metallic rods. In the middle was a round glass table, surrounded by a long couch encircling it, leaving the sides open. He guesses it’s where the discussion occurs. But despite the luxurious room, it couldn’t possibly keep several people...busy. It has him on his toes, already regretting having been brought to the room. “This isn’t all for me...right?”

“Not exactly but she’ll be with you in the other room” Akashi motioned to a door. He hadn’t noticed it when he came in, it was almost camouflaged into the wall.

“She?” Furihata asked, discouraged— a little too much that Akashi snaps to him with curiosity but the expression faded as quickly as it came.

“A call girl of sorts but she’s been working for my father a while now. I think her name was Mitsuki. ”

“You think?” Furihata wondered if he had also been taught this way about _those_ things.

“I’ve only met her once” Akashi’s attention isn’t towards him but at the tablet he picked up from the table. “I’m calling her up now.”

“W-wait. I-Is this really alright?”

“Of course. If you wish it”

“If I wish it” Furihata repeated quietly, swallowing. _If I wish it..._ somehow a strange disappointment lurked in the back of his throat. “Um, maybe I shouldn’t after all. I mean, I don’t really...need to.” He wasn’t keen on the idea in the first place, only accepting because it was Akashi who offered and a guilty pleasure that Akashi would be the one to teach him. A scattering heat then flared to his cheeks.

“Turned cold feet, huh?” There’s a sigh from Akashi as he flopped down on the couch. “Actually, I figured as much.” Surprisingly, Akashi isn’t teasing him further, quietly rolling his head on his neck, stretching against stiffness. His spine pops, just audible and his eyelids flutter at the change in pressure. The move draws attention to the vulnerable skin of his neck that despite the low lighting, Furihata thinks he can see the slow steady thump of blood beneath the skin. It’s really thin there, almost pale.

Furihata’s mind starts to wander and wonder. He stares at Akashi’s hands and imagines putting his fingers in his mouth. He looks at his lips and thinks about sucking on them. He wants to reach for Akashi’s head and crush it to himself, and breathe in all the sweat-skin scent that lingers in it. When Furihata returns his gaze to Akashi’s neck, he wants to put his mouth on it and drag his lips over the spot, feel the _thump, thump,_ against his own rapid breath. Only when their eyes meet did his daydreaming stop—though, more accurately, his lusting.

“You should sit Furihata” Furihata’s eyes quickly dart to the side of the couch nearest to him, across from Akashi. He feels it’s only appropriate. But despite his consideration, Akashi laughs at him. “Not there.”

“It’s lonely here by me.” Akashi said smoothly, free of hidden meanings by way of the genuine expression on him, eyes and lips in a smile. Furihata doesn’t fight against it, making his way beside Akashi.

Sitting next to Akashi was calming to Furihata, that is, when he’s not fretting over irrelevant things like the reason why Akashi was sitting next to him or how the situation was _odd._ A revelation comes to him quietly. “You’re hiding aren’t you?”

“Hmm.” Akashi tilts his head back, eyes closed shut as he rubs the bridge of his nose like he has a blossoming headache. “It’s my duty and all but I need a break. It’s not entertaining to go around and talk to senile old fools about why the sky is blue or that the weather is chilly. You’d think that with all their accumulated wisdom and experience, they’d have better topics in store. But no, that’s not the case and I’m sick of hearing the same damn thing.”

“Don’t you agree?” Akashi makes a low murmuring sound, not quite a grunt but Furihata guesses he’s still cursing at the diplomats to himself. He chuckles at Akashi’s woes but more so at how adorable he is when he’s not being prim and proper. But it’s mistaken for mockery because Akashi questions it directly, brows furrowed. “But I suppose I owe you an apology.”

Furihata offers a lost look. “I’ve used you for my own benefit, again. If I could get away with the reason that a friend was in need of _help_ , then I was willing to take that chance.” Honestly, he can’t say he’s surprised anymore. Akashi never does things without intent. He’s learned that much. But it feels nice to know that in some way, he wasn’t completely useless between their friendship.

“Friends...” Furihata murmurs, suddenly curious as to how and when they referred to each other as that. He’s been so busy in his own thoughts that he failed to mark an important milestone. He sighs.

“We’re friends, no?” Akashi asked, dipping his head low to peer at Furihata’s expression. He feels the intensity of those crimson eyes despite not seeing it.

“Y-yeah, of course!” Furihata says, gaze focused somewhere, anywhere else other than the towards Akashi.

“Oh?”

Furihata twitches. There’s a heavy tone to Akashi’s voice, like he’s being judged. “Hmm?” He blinks to him, smiling on reflex.

“Are you always like this?” Akashi probed further, slowly making Furihata feel anxious for some reason.

“What do you mean?”

“These random bouts of depression. It feels like I’m the reason for that.”

Akashi hits the nail again. Furihata sweats.

“Of course not! I just...get lost in my thoughts...”

“No wonder you’re a clutz.”

Yes, Furihata thinks ruefully, completely in agreement. He wasn’t always like this, at least he’d like to think but even he’s painfully aware of that fact. Akashi saying it point blank to his face just hurts a tad bit more.

“You’re mean today Akashi-kun” Furihata whines, fishing for sympathy. But if none were caught, he was fine with that too because in a way, this interaction was the rawest he’s ever come with Akashi. It felt good.

“By your standards, I’m mean every day of the week.” Akashi gave a hearty laugh. Furihata just gives a resigned sort of look because it’s true but not in the way Akashi thinks. From the kind gestures and warm touches, he hardly doubts Akashi does it intentionally. Playing his heart like a fiddle. Akashi doesn’t need to know that though, so he lets him think however he wants. “So you agree.”

“I was running my mouth, thinking you would deny it in some form and you think _I’m_ mean?”

Akashi’s complaining a lot tonight. Maybe it’s because it’s just the two of them in the room or that he’s just worn out but either way, Furihata likes it. Anything remotely _different_ of Akashi to do, was always a good thing. Akashi was showing sides of him that others probably aren’t aware of, save for his former teammates of course. Furihata fills the last thought with baseless envy. “I didn’t say anything Akashi-kun”

“No, you most certainly did. Actions speak louder than words Furihata. Don’t think you can get away.”

“I think you might just be running your mouth again Akashi-sama.”

“No, I—” Akashi heaves a prolonged sigh “Fine. I’m done with you.”

“And enough with—

“The -sama honorifics” Furihata finished for him, “I know.” Disregarding Akashi’s grumbling like an afterthought because he needs to know that Furihata doesn’t do it out of short term memory but rather, exactly because he _knows._ Although this may be evidence of Akashi’s legendary status of just _not getting it_ _._

“Again, _I’m_ the mean one?”

He laughs at that and so does Akashi. For a while, after their laughs had subsided, the two sat in silence. Furihata’s aware that Akashi is refusing to point out the time or anything regarding the dinner that is currently taking place and neither will he, like a silent agreement. But a nagging thought crept by his side. The longer Akashi stayed, the more trouble he’ll get into and the fault will land on him regardless if Furihata was the reason. Furihata just feels that’s how the Akashis work. So as bittersweet, Furihata spoke.

“It’d be bad if they notice you’re gone Akashi-kun” He’s ready to deflect any and all complains Akashi has but it doesn’t come.

“You’re right.” Furihata hears the disappointment in his voice, of him or the situation, he couldn’t tell. He doesn’t want to at all but he needs to, for Akashi’s sake. “But technically, I haven’t fulfilled your request.”

He blinks to him. “Request?”

“On learning how to touch women.”

“I-I didn’t request that! Y-you asked me, remember?!”

“And you agreed.”

“N-not anymore!”

“Why?”

Akashi can be insufferable. Crimson eyes bore into him, almost in demand.

“B-because who in their right mind would come up to someone with that kind of offer?! And to a man! I’ll admit I was flustered but I only accepted because—hell, I don’t know why I even accepted!” A total lie but he couldn’t tell Akashi the truth without sounding obviously attracted and _gay_ towards him. _I only accepted because I get to spend time with you and I thought you were going to teach me._ Flamboyantly _gay_ towards him.

He’d love for his feelings to be mutual but he also hates the thought of being rejected by Akashi. Not when he’s come so far.

“Aomine does. Don’t you guys watch AV amongst yourselves?”

Unbelieveable “Don’t lump me together with _him!_ And what exactly does that _you guys_ even mean?!” Furihata is shouting, flustered and agitated and aroused—he was a lot of things at the moment.

“Isn’t it a common practice to watch AV with your friends and jerk off together?”

“What—there’s no such thing! Common practice? It happens, sure but definitely not common practice! What has Aomine-kun been feeding you?! I d-don’t do that! And definitely not jerk off with friends—that’s just weird! I like to jerk off in solitude, mind you!” His mouth is spouting everything that comes to mind, no effort in filtering the words. But to think that Aomine and Akashi have been... Furihata can’t bring himself to even describe that scene. “I-Is that what you planned for me?!”

“Well, not exactly. I was going to have a woman teach you but you were looking stiff, so I figured watching an AV should help.” _Even jerking off together?_ No. Wait, that’s not the issue. Furihata wants to get a grip for one damn second.

“B-besides! AV’s couldn’t be more far from the truth! It’s just sex! No feelings at all!”

“So you’ve watched them?” Akashi looks at him with sudden surprise but Furihata only thinks of smacking that look off his face. But Akashi is relentless, not giving him time to reply. “Then why are you always so flustered? It shouldn’t be news to you anymore.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ you be flustered?! I mean, with all due respect, it’s sort of a private topic!” Furihata’s mortified that he’s even having this conversation with him. “A-and AV’s aren’t the best learning tool anyways!”

“A private topic that’s no doubt in everyone’s mind. So why should I act in pretense of a prepubescent boy. It’s wasted effort and unnecessary.” Furihata sees the minute expressions flashing on Akashi’s face, in anger, in disbelief, in apathy, like he’s thinking it’s— “It’s stupid.”

“AV’s teach you the basics at least but it seems you know that already. But I suppose watching and doing are entirely different things.” Akashi blinks at him, a familiar look to him that says he has completely glossed over the point. “So you want a real woman.”

“No! No—I don’t need or want it!” Furihata says, exaggerating each word. He smacks his forehead with his palm, letting it slide down to cover his face in shame. Akashi is embarrassingly...no, he’s just embarrassing period, Furihata thinks. “We’re done with this topic, okay?”

“Alright.”

Although, Furihata regrets it because from the burst of thoughts, he failed to confirm whether Aomine and Akashi had that _kind_ of arrangement—did they or did they not jerk off together, that’s the question. But he finds his agony towards the thought a little concerning. Is he really that far gone?

Somehow, he gets the feeling that Akashi meant for the conversation to happen, to buy time. Akashi is definitely a fox. “We should get back already.” Furihata reminds him, to rain on his parade even if by a little.

“Fine, fine.” Akashi says but he’s not moving an inch from the couch at all. Akashi, Furihata thinks is like a child, stubborn and steadfast. He laughs quietly to himself, taking hold of Akashi’s wrist as he gave it a tug.

“C’mon, let’s go.” He pulls him now and Akashi, begrudgingly gives in. Furihata can’t help but feel bad about it. “If I could, I’d spirit you away from here.”

“Spirited away, huh.” There’s a long pause and then Akashi blinks at him, a mischievous smile on his lips. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Furihata looks at Akashi, seeing the cogs turning. He thinks he should stop him from getting any more ideas but he doesn’t because the idea is just as enticing to him as it is to Akashi. Furihata’s known for his optimism but not always for his good sense. “We sort of own this small shack in countryside about four hours from Tokyo. We’d have to jump from train to train and then on foot to get there. It’s a small town but it gets pretty busy when there’s a celebration. Ah, but that is if you’re interested."

“I am.” The quick response catches him by surprise that he asks again, to make sure if Akashi heard him right. “Definitely. It’d be nice to get away from the city.”

Akashi says this but Furihata has the feeling that he’s treating the words _spirited away_ quite literally. “Yeah...but we’re not actually just gonna up and leave right? We’re telling someone that we’re going somewhere, right?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yup, exactly as Furihata feared.

“That’d be dangerous Akashi. I mean, we should at least tell someone, especially for you, of all people.”

“As long as I’ve done what’s needed of me, my father won’t notice. A week isn’t that long.”

Furihata knows this is a reckless and downright impulsive endeavor but with Akashi beaming at him with twice the sun’s brightness, he can’t bring himself to say no. And this was a week long adventure of him and Akashi alone. There’s nothing for him to refuse. Deep down, though, he knows it won’t be an easy ride. Akashi being Akashi is proof of that but if it’s with Akashi, he’s willing to face anything.

“It’s agreed then.”

Furihata nods “A change of clothes, sleeping bags and toothbrush are all you need to bring. I’ll handle the rest.” He has money, one he’d been saving for to renovate his grandmother’s shack but he’ll have to work part time at one of his mother’s friends job for a few weeks to be safe. Thankfully, the prices in the countryside are a lot cheaper in comparison to the city.

“I’m not freeloading Furihata. It’s my responsibility as well.”

“But I’m the host!”

“Doesn’t change anything. I won’t hear any more complaints from you. I’ll text you” Akashi strode past him but suddenly halts. “Actually, I don’t have your number.”

Akashi turns to him, brows knitted. “Why is that?”

“You’re asking me?” Now that Akashi mentions it, he’s right. Their interactions have always been out of the blue or planned whenever they talked happen to meet on that day. Furihata never bothered to ask for his number and neither did Akashi. “I guess, we just never had a reason to exchange numbers.”

“Now we do. Give me your phone.” Furihata does just that and Akashi hands his phone to him. It feels weird. After all this time, they’ve now just exchanged numbers. Furihata thinks it should have been the first thing he’d done but he wasn’t—hasn’t been clear headed and Akashi taking up most of it.

Furihata is sure that if he’d divulge these thoughts to a therapist, he’d be diagnosed with obsession. That raised another question. Is it a crime to be infatuated? It’s not that Akashi clouds his judgement but he does have a lot of say in it. Furihata thinks he’s sane but sometimes he’s not so sure.

“Give me a few weeks from now and we’ll decide on a date.” Furihata hears Akashi say, still lost in his own monologue until a hand is slapped on his shoulder. “C’mon let’s go.”

“That’s my line Akashi-kun.”

* * *

 

It’s been three weeks since then, it’s dark out and he’s walking home from the part time job. He worked as a laborer, carrying heavy things from one end to another and other miscellaneous stuff whenever someone asked him to this instead of that.

When he opens the door to his home, the lights are out, save for the one in the kitchen. There’s food on the table. It’s kind of lonely eating by himself but the part time has been taking up a lot of his time, aside from school and he comes home in the dead of night. So his mother prepares him his food before she goes off to bed. In fact, he’s not suppose to be working at all. It’s against school policy but his mother is a good friend of the people he works for so they cover for him. He’s probably not the only one working either. They just haven’t been caught yet.

He takes a bite of his food, munching in silence. He remembers to check his phone to see if Akashi replied. Furihata had grown in the habit of confirming the arrangement, afraid Akashi would forget or grow uninterested but he’s probably annoying him with the constant question instead. It’s always the same.

_“Are we still going?”_

Most of the time Akashi doesn’t reply until past midnight or even later past 3 a.m. He didn’t think Akashi would stay up so late. But surprisingly, Akashi replies in the same manner.

_“Absolutely.”_

There isn’t a notification on his phone yet and it’s just past midnight.

He doesn’t finish his food. He never does. It’s probably because he’s been working so much his appetite has changed. He saves the left overs for the morning though. So it’s not a waste.

Furihata washes himself from all the sweat and dirt that clung to him as he worked. It’s refreshing too. But everytime he gets out of the shower, the mirror reminds him of all the bruises he’s gotten since working. Dark purplish blue spots are concentrated on his arms, where he does all the heavy lifting. He doesn’t notice them because he’s usually wearing long sleeves but now it looks so obvious. Furihata doesn’t mind it. It’ll go away as soon as he stops working. He’s more worried of looking like a mess in front of Akashi.

It isn’t until he’s settled into his bed, drifting in and out of sleep does his phone ring and vibrate. Squinting at his phone, he sees the message is from Akashi at 2:34 a.m.

_“Absolutely positive.”_

The messages leaves him with a warm feeling surging through his body before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

 

  
Tomorrow was the day they agreed on. Apparently unable to keep the excitement contained, his mother notices and questions it.

“Hey, mom. I’m going to be spirited away for a week.”

“What?” His mother looks to him with a puzzled look, raising a brow.

“Spirited away for a week.” Furihata repeats easily, like it’s not the most random thing he’s said.

“Alone?” His mother was always keen on this aspect, seemingly asking the right questions.

“No, with a friend.”

“I’m guessing you won’t tell me where because that’s the whole point of being spirited away.” Furihata’s mom chuckles a little, returning to her food.

“You’re not going to refuse?”

“Why should I? You’ve worked so hard this past few weeks to prepare for it. There’s no reason to say no.”

Furihata grins “Thanks, mom!” Even if his mother had said no, he’d still go anyway.

* * *

 

In the dawn of morning, he’d already been prepared and ready. He sneaks into his mother’s room to bid goodbye and plants a kiss on her cheek. Then he’s off to the train station where he’ll take the train past Tokyo and meet Akashi halfway.

It’s a lonely hour ride but Akashi waiting at the other end makes it bearable.

When he gets off the train, he receives a text from Akashi. 

_“Are you here?”_

But as he’s about to reply, he catches glimpse of something red at the corner of his eyes and when he turns to look, Akashi is standing against a wall, attention on his phone, waiting for Furihata’s reply. There’s a tingle that came when he realizes that Akashi is also anxiously waiting for him. The last he’d texted him was when he woke up. Furihata quickly runs to him.

“Akashi!” He called out, waving to him.

Akashi lifts his head, his hair looking damp the closer Furihata got to him “Hey. You made it.”

But instead of replying, Furihata takes in the full view of Akashi. Akashi wore a Hawaiian shirt complete with a Lei and white casual shorts. He looks like a—

“You look like a tourist” Furihata says, barely restraining his laugh. Akashi moves towards him and Furihata thinks he’s going to get punched for laughing at him. His hands rise up, not quite defensively, just hovering.

Something soft grazes his neck and he realises Akashi had given him a lei to wear.

“You look like a tourist Furihata” Akashi tells him, smirking. “And tourists have to stick together.”

“That’s right” Furihata declares blithely, and ignores the sudden, distinct feeling that he’s completely missed the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a delayed update. I was almost finished with typing this chapter out long before but I made a dumb ass mistake and deleted the entire thing. Mad and discouraged, I just completely gave up, angry at all those lost sentences and that I'd have to redo the whole thing. I literally got so mad I convinced myself I aint got an unfinished fic lmao. I felt bad of course and I reread the the whole fic, trying to see if I can remember how I wanted this fic to go. And here it is.  
> I'm sorry the dinner arc is so long but now it's at an end and now for the week long *cough*date*cough* for Akafuri.


End file.
